Decisions
by RubyBabe
Summary: Steph's life is going to change in a major way. She and Ranger are faced with several decisions ahead of them. Will they make the right choices? Babe HEA.
1. Chapter 1

Decisions

A/N

I am just playing I own nothing or make nothing.

I want to thank Christi (ChristiBabe) for all of your help and support. I couldn't have done it without you.

I also want to thank Stayce (XJerseyGirl) for your advice and support.

I want to thank everyone else who encouraged me to write this story. I hope you all enjoy it!

I will accept any advice, so please share, since I am still new at this.

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Steph, what's up?" Connie said as she filed her nails.

"Not much. I have two receipts for you."

"Here you go Steph. I don't have anything else for you."

"Ok that's fine. Vinnie in?" I asked relieved she had nothing else for me. I am sure she wondered why I needed to talk to Vinnie. She will find out soon enough. I just realized Lula wasn't around. "Where's Lula?"

"Ya knock first and wait a minute." We both grimaced and shivered at the thought of what Vinnie was doing. "She had a late night and said she will be in later."

I nodded and then knocked on Vinnie's door. I waited the full minute and slowly opened the door.

Vinnie looked up "What do you want? Shouldn't you be out getting skips?!"

I shut the door and carefully walked over and stood in front of his desk. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "I just handed two in. But that isn't why I am here. I am going to need time off."

"What the hell are you talking about? You can't have time off. I have no one to cover for you!"

"You really have no choice in the matter. I won't be able to chase skips for the foreseeable future."

"What do you mean you won't be able to anymore?"

"I found something out this morning that will prohibit me."

"OH MY GOD, you're PREGNANT!" Thank god this room is sound proofed.

I sighed heavily "Yes, But I haven't told the father. So, please keep your mouth shut. Or someone's wife will find out about a duck! I am telling you first so you can hopefully replace me quicker."

"Fine, fine. Thanks for the heads up." Then he did something I never expected. "Steph, it will be ok. If the father is who I think, it will work out. I've seen how he looks at you." I must have had a look of shock on my face. "I am human Steph and you are family."

I just nodded and said "Thanks Vinnie." I turned and walked out of his office.

I walked out and Connie looks up, "Everything ok Steph?"

"Hopefully." I honestly said not knowing what else to say. "I am going home now. I will talk to you later."

"Ok, if you need anything, call."

"Thanks" I said with a smile. I turned and started for the door. I looked up to see a wall of black walking in the door. "Hey Tank." I said as I walked past him.

"Hey Little Girl. How ya doin'?" I shrugged and kept walking, but he stopped me and whispered "What's wrong Steph?"

I could feel the tears building; I had to get out of there. "I'm fine. Can I come by Rangeman tomorrow and talk to you?" I said, willing the tears not to fall.

"Sure, Little Girl. You can come by today if you want. My door is always open for you." He said as he hugged me.

"Thanks. I will see you later." I walked out as quickly as I could to my car and drove straight home, not wasting any time getting inside my apartment. I locked the door behind me and walked into my bedroom, tipped off my shoes before falling on the bed, curling up in a ball and sobbing.

What am I going to do? I can't be a mother. Can I? Oh My God! How am I going to tell him? I had two men in my life. Joe Morelli who had been my on again off again boyfriend for years. Till about four months ago, when we called it quits for good. We both realized we weren't meant to be. We loved each other but as friends only. He wanted the typical Burg life and I wanted anything but. Then there was Ranger and well he was my...well my everything. I am madly in love with him and have been for years. He has fed me every BS line there is, 'My life doesn't lend itself to relationships', 'My love comes with a condom not a ring', 'I love you, in my own way', and countless others, you get the idea. I guess I didn't listen very well, not that I ever do, because I fell in love. How in the world am I going to tell him I am pregnant with his child? How could I let this Happen?

Vordo, happened that's what! Stupid Grandma Bella and her stupid eye! Oh but what heaven it was. I think I am blaming Vordo, but I wasn't complaining a bit when I was with Ranger. It figures that's when I would get pregnant. Now Ranger will hate me and think I did this on purpose. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" I continued to cry and must have fallen asleep. When I opened my eyes it was starting to get dark and I was hungry.

I got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. Damn I looked scary! My hair was wild so I pulled it back into a messy bun. My eyes were bloodshot and puffy and you could tell I had been crying. I rubbed a cool wash cloth over my face hoping it would help a little. Nope, still blotchy and puffy. Damn! Oh well.

I went to the Kitchen in search of some food. I dropped a grape in to Rex. He ran out, grabbed it, looked up at me, twitched his nose and back into the soup can he went. I am sure he was thanking me. I kept looking for something for myself. Yep, not a thing. Ok well I got peanut butter, bread and olives. Guess I know what I will be eating. I sat down at the table with a bottle of water and had just taken my first bite. Then I heard it. The locks on my door tumbling open. I knew this was the moment I would face all my fears. Losing Batman forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**I own nothing I am just playing.**

**Big thanks to ChristiBabe and Proudofyoubabe for all the help to make this readable and all of the support.**

**With this chapter I had to change the rating due to language.**

**I would also like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. Please keep reviewing; I want to know what you are thinking.**

**I am wanting to update every other day. I will try very hard to stick with that. Enough of my blabbing, on with Chapter 2 of Decisions. I hope everyone enjoys!**

**Chapter 2**

RPOV

I walked into Babe's apartment to see her sitting in her kitchen. She was eating a peanut butter and olive sandwich. I let my eyes wash over her. Tank told me about the bonds office. Connie said Steph had just got done talking to the little weasel Vinnie. Tank had a little one on one talk with Vinnie. Looks like Vinnie has some balls, because all he kept saying was "You have to talk to Steph. I promised her I wouldn't say anything." Great! Now he chooses to be honorable. So we waited for her to come to Rangeman today, we wanted to give her space and not rush her. She didn't show.

So judging from the way she looks, she spent the day crying. Something is truly wrong. That's just fucking great! About 45 minutes ago I got a phone call telling me I had a mission. Damn why now? Babe needs me I can tell.

"Babe?" I said looking at her sandwich with maybe four bites out of it. She looked up at me and I see fear in her eyes. Why is she scared? I am pretty sure she doesn't have any stalkers.

"Hi Ra..." and she was gone, with the speed of light to the bathroom. I followed her and HOLY CRAP there can't be anything left in her stomach. I wet a wash cloth and patted the back of her neck.

"Babe, are you ok?"

"I will be fine." She said as she sank herself onto the floor, leaning against the tub. "Why are you here?"

I kneeled down next to her. I don't want to tell her like this, after she just unloaded in the toilet, but I won't lie to her. "Well, I got a phone call a little bit ago. I am going to be in the wind."

She sat there just staring. I swear I could smell smoke, she was thinking so hard. "When do you leave?"

"In about 30 minutes." She looked up at me and I could see tears pooling in her eyes. Damn this mission!

"For how long?" her voice cracked a little.

"About 3 months, maybe less, maybe more."

"Oh, ok. Thank you for letting me know." She went to stand up and in the middle she lunged for the toilet and began to throw up again.

"Babe, would you come to Rangeman so Bobby can check you over and Ella can take care of you?" I was really worried about her. I knew she was going to fight me on this, but I had to know she was being looked after and ok. "Please Babe, I'm worried about you. You can stay on 7 or on 4, the choice is yours. You will have more privacy on 7 and I know you love my bed and shower. Bring Rex and whatever else you want. Please Babe." I know I was begging her, but since I wasn't going to be here, I wanted to make sure she was taken care of.

"Umm...I don't know."

"Please, Babe. I want you there. Stay as long as you want. You're sick and I just want to make sure you have someone to help you. Please, it would make me feel a lot better, since I won't be able to be here."

She sighed heavily, "Ok, Ranger if it means that much to you, I will stay at Rangeman."

"Ok, Babe. I hate to do this, but I have no choice, I have to go now. I will send Tank and Bobby over to help you." I picked her up and carried her in to her bedroom and laid her on her bed. I gently hugged her and pressed a kiss on to her forehead.

"Don't get shot." She said with a smile.

"Don't go crazy." I stood and looked at her lying there, just taking her in. I walked out, not wanting to leave her. On my way down to my car I called Tank.

"Yo" he bellowed into the phone.

"I need you and Bobby over to Steph's. Help her move whatever she wants into Rangeman. Let her choose 7 or 4. She threw up twice while I was there. She can stay as long as she wants."

"On our way."

"Take care of her, Tank."

"Not a problem. Take Care."

"You too." With that I hung up, knowing Steph would be looked after. Now I was off for this mission. Hopefully I will be back sooner rather than later.


	3. Chapter 3

**As always I am just playing and own nothing :)**

**I would like to thank Christibabe and Proudofyoubabe for all of your help making this readable. Couldn't do this without you.**

**I want to give a big Thanks to those who have left reviews as guest or have the pm turned off, your reviews mean a great deal to me.**

**Chapter 3**

I thought it was called morning sickness not evening sickness! It figures I would get sick when Ranger was here. He practically begged me to go to Rangeman. He said please so many times there was no way I could say No. Well...I guess I will have to let Bobby and Tank know.

There was no way I could tell Ranger with him leaving for a mission. Hopefully he'll make it back soon. I just hope he doesn't hold it against me that I didn't tell him now. He may want nothing to do with me or the baby. I will just have to face that bridge when I get to it. What if he doesn't want to be in our lives? Hopefully he won't send me off to some third world country.

I guess I better get off this bed and start packing. Why did I agree to this? Bobby and Tank will be here in seconds. Damn, I really wanted to tell Ranger first. This mission messed up all my plans. This does save me from going to see Tank tomorrow though.

I got up and started packing a couple of bags with everything I thought I could possibly need for the foreseeable future. It sounded like Ranger really wanted me on 7 so that's where I would go unless Tank suggested I go to 4 instead. As I am in the bathroom packing, I hear the locks tumble on my door letting me know Tank and Bobby are here.

"Hey Guys!" I said as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Little Girl, how are you feeling? Ranger said you got sick a couple of times." Tank asked, closely looking at me.

"I'll be ok. He practically begged me to go to Rangeman. I couldn't let him leave worrying about me. He needs to focus on his mission." I said as I was still gathering my things to pack them. Bobby was looking at me trying to mentally figure out why I would have gotten sick.

"Bomber, how do you feel now?" Bobby asked, while checking for a fever. I was pretty sure I didn't have one.

"A little tired and my stomach is still rolling." He went to get something out of his medical bag to give to me. "Bobby, before you give me anything, do you mind if we get to Rangeman first. I have to tell you and Tank something first."

"I will wait, if that is what you want, but if you change your mind let me know." Bobby said hesitantly telling me he really didn't want to wait.

"I'll be fine...I promise. It won't be long till we are at Rangeman."

I tried to put his fears at ease as I continued to pack bags for my stay and was ready shortly. Bobby grabbed his medical bag and one of my bags, plus he grabbed Rex. Tank grabbed all my other bags. I locked up as we walked out of my apartment. I was trying to mentally prepare myself for what was to come. I know I was going to have a lot of explaining to do. Heck they might kick me right back out on the street. That thought isn't helping the butterflies already in my stomach settle down.

"Bomber, you ok? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine Bobby."

"Little Girl, you know where you want to stay?" Tank asked as we all got in the SUV.

I would have more privacy on 7 then I would on 4 which would help me keep my secret. I decided I would stay on 7 for tonight and after I told Tank, if he thought I should move to 4 or even back to my apartment, then that is what I would do. I told Tank what my decision was and added that was what Ranger seemed to really want. I decided to keep this baby and then I decided not to tell Ranger before he left on his mission and I agreed to move in here knowing he didn't have all the facts. I hope Ranger can forgive me for not telling him and for his not being the first person to know once I found out. Heck, for all I knew he might have meant his love came with a condom and he wanted no part in having another child. What if he's a check's in the mail kind of dad? At this point nothing would surprise me. I really hope though that even if he wants nothing more to do with me he will be in our baby's life. WOW! Our baby...

I guess I was lost in thought, because the next thing I knew, Bobby opened my door and was helping me out. We all walked to the elevator with all my bags and Rex. We got off on 7 and Bobby sat Rex on the kitchen counter. Tank took my bags in the bedroom. I went over to the couch, knowing I couldn't put off telling the truth any longer. I think I may throw up again. NO! NO! NO! I can't do that or they will never listen to me first. I have to get them to sit and listen then wait for the fall out.

"Guys could you come and sit down, please?" I asked trying to get my nerves under control.

Bobby came over and handed me a bottle of water. "Sure Bomber. Here you might need this since you threw up earlier."

I took the bottle and said, "Thanks Bobby."

Tank and Bobby both sat down and stared at me waiting for me to start. How on earth was I going to start this? I guess I should just start. "Tank, I was going to come and talk to you tomorrow to see if I could start working at Rangeman full-time. I have a business degree, although I'm not sure if I mentioned that before. I wouldn't be able to do any bounty hunting or heavy lifting or anything though."

I could see the concern written on their faces and held up my hand to stop them from asking questions. I was afraid if I stopped now I couldn't finish. "The next part I wasn't planning on telling you tomorrow because I wanted to talk to Ranger first. His going in the wind changed all that." I took a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to relax myself. I decided, ok Steph, just dive right on in head first and I looked at the two men sitting before me and said. "I'm pregnant with Ranger's baby."

The shock on both their faces was evident.

"That's why you threw up earlier?" Bobby asked and I just nodded.

"Why didn't you tell Ranger?" Tank just asked the million dollar question.

"I couldn't with him leaving on this mission. I didn't want his mind to be on me and a baby. He needs to focus on his mission. If we would have had more than a few minutes to discuss this I would have told him. Vinnie guessed earlier and I'm guessing since you are surprised, he kept his mouth shut. I really wanted Ranger to be the first person I told." I felt the tears falling down my face as I spoke. I couldn't stop them. "I don't know if I made the right decision but I don't think I could live with myself if I told him and something happened to him because he wasn't focused. I have decided to keep this baby. I don't want to tell anybody else till Ranger gets home. Except maybe Ella, but I think she will figure it out. I want Ranger to hear this news from me only! He can't hear it from you. Tank, you have to promise you won't say anything." I looked to Tank and Bobby waiting for them to say something, anything. They just had such a look of shock on their faces. Oh boy, this could be bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I am just playing.**

**I want to give a big thanks to Christibabe for all of her help making this readable. I want to thank everyone who is reviewing, I love getting them, they mean so much to me. Please let me know what you think thus far.**

**Chapter 4**

TPOV

Steph had us sit so this had to be big. I was scared to death to find out what she was going to say. I sat as she asked us and listened as she told us of what she wanted to talk to me about tomorrow. I nodded slightly when she told us she had a business degree. Hold the phone! What did she just say? Did I just hear her say she was pregnant and with Ranger's baby? Holy Cow!

Then there was a knock on the door.

BPOV

I brought Steph a bottle of water; she has to be slightly dehydrated from throwing up. When she sat us down I got nervous. I was happy when she said she wanted to work for Rangeman full-time. We all wanted that. Why did she want to give up bounty hunting? I thought she loved it. Wait, did I just hear her right? She is pregnant with Ranger's baby?! Well that explains her getting sick! Damn! Great time to go on a mission Ranger! What a bombshell!

Who could be knocking on the door?

EPOV

Ranger called me tonight to tell me he was as Stephanie calls it, "going in the wind." He told me Stephanie was sick and he convinced her to move into Rangeman so she can rest and be looked after. I started to get some things together for her and I called to ask one of the boys to let me know when she arrived and what floor she went to.

"Hello Ella. Steph just got here and they are heading up to 7." Lester said.

"Thank you Dear." I hung up and got busy with my soup I made for her. It should settle her stomach along with some homemade bread. I think I will take her some ginger and honey tea. With Stephanie I can't forget the dessert so I have Jell-O which should be ok on her stomach.

I load up my cart and head to the elevator. I reach the door and knock. I didn't want to scare anyone. I am sure Ranger didn't tell anyone he called me.

The door opens and it is Tank. He looks a little pale; I hope nothing is going around.

"Hello Tank." I greeted him with a smile.

"Hello Ella. Ranger call you?"

"Yes, where is she?"

"Living room, I don't know if she is up to eating."

"Well we will see." I said as I made my way to the living room, with all my goodies.

Stephanie looks up and smiles. Her smile normally could light up a room, but tonight it wasn't a full smile. She looked a little pale; her eyes were puffy and rimmed with red. She had been crying. I picked up the tea and took it over to her then gently handed it to her.

"Here my dear, the ginger tea should settle your stomach. How are you feeling? I brought some food up for you."

"Thank you Ella. I would love to try to eat. I haven't had much to eat today." She sipped the tea as I brought over the rest.

"Now, don't worry about how much you eat. Just eat what you can." She started to eat the soup very slowly as Tank and Bobby watched her every move. She ate it all dipping the bread as she ate. For a woman who got sick earlier tonight I couldn't tell. I was staying in case she needed anything while she ate. I took the empty bowl and went to get the Jell-O for her. I gave it to her and she sat there just staring at it for a full minute. Next thing I knew she was a blur running past me. Tank and Bobby were up on their feet, but looked unsure of what to do next.

I walked to the bathroom to find Stephanie hugging the toilet. I placed a cold wet cloth on the back of her neck. She was crying and muttering about it not being morning. Finally she stopped and leaned back.

"I'm sorry Ella. It was all very good. The damn Jell-O did me in."

"But dear you didn't eat any of the Jell-O."

"It wiggled." That was all she said and just like that things start to click in my head. My little Stephanie wasn't sick! She was going to be a mother and if I had to take my guess Ranger was the father.

I kneeled down next to her and softly wiped her face "How far along are you?"

She looked up, but not shocked "I knew I couldn't keep it from you." She said with a little smile. "Not really sure, But I am about a week late. I don't have a doctor yet. I have to find one."

"Want me to find one and make you an appointment?" I knew who I was going to call. He was the best there was and Ranger would want the best.

"I am not sure about insurance." She said with worry all over her face.

"Not to worry you are fully covered." Tank said as softly as he could. "You were never taken off Rangeman insurance." He gave a little smile.

"See nothing to worry about." I said as I slowly helped her up so she can brush her teeth. I helped her change clothes after I chased Tank out and tucked her in bed. "Anything else you want?"

"Some more of that wonderful bread." She said as she bit her lip.

"Coming right up. Would you like some more tea?"

"That sounds wonderful."

I smiled and turned to make my way back down stairs to get her bread and tea. Hopefully this night sickness doesn't last long. She loves to eat.

TPOV

I stood stunned as our Little Girl ran past us. What on earth? Ella got up and calmly followed. Bobby and I quickly followed them both. As we got closer we could hear her retching, my stomach turned just listening. I heard her mumble something about it not being morning. When she stopped it took Ella a minute to put all the pieces together and figure out Steph was pregnant. Ella is going to call and set her up with an appointment. I have a feeling I know who with since he is the best, but with Ranger not here I wonder if it's a good idea. I hope Ella knows what she is doing. Steph said something about insurance. I made my presences known by putting those fears to rest. Ranger never took her off Rangeman's insurance, knowing she would need it at some point.

I know he loves her. This might just be the thing to get both their heads out of their asses. I know our Little Girl is nervous about telling Ranger. It will come as a shock but I am sure he will be happy.

Ella told me to get out while she helped Steph change for bed. Ella helped Steph to bed and then they talked a bit. Ella whooshed past me to go get what it was Steph wanted. I looked at Steph lying in bed, she looked so tired. She was biting her lip which meant she wanted to say something but was nervous about it.

"Are you going to ask me to leave now?" What? Where did that come from? I sat gently on the edge of the bed.

"Why would I say that?"

"Well you didn't say anything after I told you."

"Your news certainly took me by surprise. I am really happy and I will do anything to help you. I understand why you didn't tell Ranger. I think if he did know, you are right where he would want you. Little Girl, are you happy?"

"I am, but I'm also scared. I don't know anything about being a mother. What if Ranger thinks I did this on purpose? I know he told me once he didn't do stupid things like marriage and kids." I can't believe that idiot would tell her such a line of bull shit. She kept going, "I'm not asking for marriage, but I do want him to be there for the baby."

"Little Girl, I think when you talk to him you will realize his reaction is not one you will have to fear. As for you working here, you can start whenever you are ready to." I am excited about her working here; she is going to be an asset. "I am going to let you rest. If you need anything just call."

"Ok, thank you Tank." I gave her a gentle hug and turned to leave. Bobby was standing by the door.

"I didn't want to interrupt. I think I better go explain my non reaction now."

"I think that would be wise."

BPOV

As Tank walked out; I knew it was my turn to talk to Steph. I didn't want her to think she doesn't have my support. I would do anything for her. She is the light at Rangeman. She was a little sister to me. If Ranger didn't treat her right I was going to make him see the error of his ways.

I walked in and sat down next to Steph.

"Bomber, I wanted to apologize for my non reaction. That wasn't what I thought you would say. I was in shock. I am so happy for you. You are going to be an awesome mom! I am going to go do some research on morning sickness and pregnancy. See if I can't find something to help with your morning sickness."

"Night sickness, I feel great in the morning." She half smiled at me.

"Well let's see what I can do to help with that. Again I'm sorry." I really wanted her to know I didn't mean to be an ass.

"No apology necessary. I am just glad you don't hate me."

"Bomber, I could never hate you. You are like my baby sister." I got up and gave her a kiss on her cheek, then told her if she needed anything to give me a call and I would be right up.

I went down to my office to start my pregnancy research. I wanted to find something to help, plus I needed to know what is normal and what wasn't. I was reading and not paying attention to my door which was opened and Lester was standing there. Oh boy! This is going to be a harder secret to keep then I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again they belong to J.E. I am just having fun.**

**I am sorry that I am late in posting this chapter, my weekend was crazy busy when I did have time to work on it all I wanted was sleep.**

**I want to give a huge thanks to Christi! You have helped me so much, I don't think I can say thank you enough!**

**I want to thank everyone who has left me a review. They mean so much to me! **

**Please when you're done reading leave me a review and let me know what you think, I really want to know! So enough with me blabbing****,**** on with the chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5**

**LPOV**

Something fishy is going on around here. First; Bobby and Tank are ordered to go pick up Steph and bring her back here. I didn't think she had a stalker because we weren't put on high alert. Second, Ella called down asking to be alerted when Steph got here. I called and told her that she was here and on 7. Third, I waited for Tank and Bobby to leave, but they didn't. Then Ella went up and I expected her to leave right away, but again she didn't. What was going on? Towards the end of my shift I noticed Ella leave, then Tank and finally Bobby. As Bobby left Ella was coming back. I know something was up with Beautiful and I was going to find out what it is.

I knew Tank would be pointless to talk to. So that left Bobby or Ella. I think I will go to the company medic first. If all else fails I will go to Beautiful and ask her.

I have been standing in Bobby's doorway for five minutes, waiting for him to look up. Whatever he is reading must be pretty good. Too bad I can't see. I have a feeling it has to do with what is going on around here.

Finally he looks up, "What's up Les?"

"Oh nothing. Just got off my shift and thought I would see what's going on." I said trying to hide the sly smile that was trying to break loose.

"Nothing, just doing some research."

"About what?"

"Nothing that would interest you."

"Something dealing with Steph?" Ahh...I am on to something, his eyes widened slightly. I probably wouldn't have noticed if I didn't know him. "I know she is here and she doesn't have any crazies after her. I am guessing it is something medical."

"Yes, it is something dealing with her, if you want to know ask her, but she may not tell you. Now, if that is all you wanted you can shut the door on your way out, I'm rather busy."

He just dismissed me! What the hell?! This must be big. It is late, I am sure she is sleeping by now.

**SPOV**

"Hmmm..." Boy my bed feels great. Wait...it feels too great, this isn't my bed! Oh wait... It's coming back to me now. I'm at Rangeman. I am going to go down and talk to Tank to see where he wants me to start.

I take care of the business of my morning routine and then put on my Rangeman uniform. I leave my hair down because it is still damp, but I am taking one of Rangers leather ties with me in case I need to put it up. A few swipes of mascara and I am ready for the day.

I walked out to the kitchen and was met by Ella. She had breakfast ready for me. God Bless her!

"Morning Ella. Whatever you have smells wonderful."

"Morning Dear. Sit while I get everything ready for you. How did you sleep?"

"I slept great!" I said as I took a seat at the breakfast bar. Ella set a cup of ginger and honey tea in front of me. I am really going to miss my coffee. Then she set the most beautiful plate of pancakes with fresh berries and whipped cream on top in front of me. "Mmmmm wonderful!" It tasted better then it looked and it looked like a picture out of a cook book.

When I was done I tried to help Ella clean up, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Go do what you had planned for the day. I am going to call the doctor's office later and get you an appointment. I will let you know for when."

"Thank you for all your help, it means a lot to me."

"It is nothing Dear, I am just happy I can help."

"I will talk to you later" I gave her a hug and walked to the elevator to go down to 5.

I got off the elevator and finger waved and smiled as I walked past the guys. I knocked on Tank's door.

"Enter" he bellowed out.

"Hey Big Guy."

"Morning Little Girl. What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering where you wanted me to start."

"For now why don't you do some searches?"

"Sounds good. Thanks." I felt tears stinging the back of my eyes. Damn freaking hormones! Tank seeing the tears got up from his chair and walked around his desk to me.

"What's wrong Little Girl?" He softly asked me.

"Nothing, it's just the support you, Bobby and Ella have shown me is over whelming."

"We love you." He said as he wrapped his massive arms around me.

"I love you all too!" As I wiped the tears off my cheeks that had broken free, "Enough of this mushy stuff." I said trying to laugh. "I'm going to go get to work. I will talk to you later Big Guy." I walked out of Tank's office and straight to my cubical.

**LPOV**

I watched Beautiful walk out of Tank's office and straight to her work space. I am going to go talk to her, but I can't attack her for the info that I want.

"Hey Beautiful! How ya doing today?"

"Hey Les. Not bad."

"Why you slumming with us today?" I said jokingly which won me a smile.

"I will be slumming a lot more. This is my full-time job now."

"Be still my heart. What did we do to get that honor?"

"I needed a change." I said still smiling away.

"Well please allow me to take you to dinner to celebrate. Anywhere you want."

She didn't respond right away and started to bite her lip. She was thinking of something. I was starting to get a little nervous watching her.

"Do you mind if we stay here and eat something Ella made on 7?" I won't lie, that took me by surprise.

"Sure Beautiful, whatever you want."

"Thanks Les. I will let Ella Know. Is 6 ok with you?"

"That is fine." I walked away confused as to why she wouldn't want to go out. Maybe I would find out tonight.

**XXXXXXXX**

It was 5:45 and I was knocking on the door to 7. Steph answered the door in yoga pants and an over-sized t-shirt. She looked exhausted.

"Hey Les. Come in, Ella should be here any minute with dinner."

"Hey Beautiful. You look tired. Do you want to do dinner another time?"

"No it's ok." She went and grabbed a couple bottles of water for us. I sat down at the breakfast bar. There was a knock at the door; I figured it was Ella with dinner. Steph turned to go answer it and she walked back in with Tank.

"Hey Les. What are you doing here?"

"He wanted to take me out to celebrate my working full-time at Rangeman now. I didn't want to go out, so I suggested eating here." She said before I could even open my mouth.

"OH, well mind if I join you? I called Ella and told her I was going to be here for dinner."

"The more the merrier." Steph had a huge smile on her face.

A minute later there was another knock on the door. Once again Steph went to answer it, but this time she came back with Bobby.

"I thought I would eat dinner with you." Didn't these two think of asking her? It is just the polite thing to do.

"Maybe I should call Ella and tell her dinner for 4." Steph said with the phone receiver in her hand. She called Ella and told her there would be 4 of us eating. Ella said she would be up in 15 minutes. So we sat around making small talk. Ella showed up exactly 15 minutes after Steph called.

Ella set the table for all of us and told us all to have a seat. She gave us all bottle water and then gave Steph some kind of tea. For Ranger not being here the meal was not what I expected. We had grilled chicken seasoned very lightly, steamed veggies, extremely whipped sweet potatoes, and then homemade bread. Steph made a bee line for the bread. I was afraid if I went for a piece I would lose a hand.

Ella leaned down and said something to Steph; the only thing I understood was an appointment tomorrow at 3 pm. Ella then said if we needed anything else to call.

Dinner was very good. I noticed Tank and Bobby didn't eat much; they were too busy watching Steph's every move. I noticed she was hesitant to eat anything but the bread. She took a couple of bites of chicken and then stopped cold. The next thing I knew it was a blur of Stephanie running to the bathroom. Both Tank and Bobby hot on her heels.

Tank got a wet cloth and handed it to Bobby who placed it on her neck. Bobby was telling her it was ok.

"I don't think I should eat dinner anymore." She said once it seemed as if she was done.

"Are you ok Beautiful?" I honestly didn't know what else to say.

"Yes, I am fine." Taking the cloth that was on her neck and wiping her face. She stood and brushed her teeth. She slowly walked back out to the table and pushed her plate away, but grabbed the bread and tea. "I'm sorry guys. I guess I'm not much of a dinner companion. I didn't mean to ruin dinner."

"You ruined nothing Little Girl."

"Drink some of the tea it will settle your stomach. Ginger is something that is recommended to help."

"Beautiful, what's wrong? Are you sick?" I was worried and it was driving me nuts. It seemed as if Tank, Bobby and Ella all knew. My mind was going to the worst possible things.

"Lester, please calm down. I am fine." She seemed to be doing some internal battle. She looked over at Tank, he barely nodded his head and she took a deep breath.

"Les, what I am going to tell you can't leave this room. I am telling you because I don't want you to worry and I think it will be good if the whole core team knows." She was taking a few deep breaths before continuing. I was bracing myself for whatever she was going to say. "I wanted to tell Ranger before anyone else." she sighed "I am Pregnant with Ranger's baby." She almost seemed to be holding her breath. A huge smile broke out on my face, I couldn't help it. This was awesome news!

"Congratulations Beautiful. You will be a wonderful mommy!"

"Thank you Les! You can't tell a soul. The next person outside of my doctor to find out is going to be Ranger!"

"I promise not to tell anyone!"

"I seem to have night sickness instead of morning sickness. That's why I wanted to have dinner here."

"That is fine." I said giving her a big hug. I was so completely happy for her.

"So Little Girl, Ella get an appointment for you?"

"Yes, tomorrow at 3 pm."

"She tell you the doctor's name?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, she said a Dr. James C. Kaz." She said to all of us.

I started to choke on my water. Holy Shit! My cousin is going to freak when he finds out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again I own nothing.**

**I want to give a big thanks to Christibabe for all your help!**

**I also want to thank everyone who left a review, they mean a lot to me. So, please keep leaving the reviews I love to know what you all think.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**RPOV**

I have been gone only a month and a half but it felt longer. I am so happy to finally to be going home. I hope Stephanie was feeling better, I also secretly hoped she was still on 7 waiting for me. Ever since "the eye" was put on Stephanie my control around her was slipping. I don't know if she will ever forgive all of those BS lines I fed her. I pray I can make it up to her.

I have to call Tank and let him know I am on my way home.

"Yo" he bellowed into the phone.

"Report!"

"Good to hear your voice too!" He said sarcastically, but he continued with the answer. "Nothing, all is good." He knew what I really wanted to know.

"Stephanie?"

"Good, she is working for Rangeman full-time and is still on 7."

"Stalker?"

"Nope, needed a change."

"Why?"

"Not at liberty to say." What the hell?!

"1630 hours, air strip!" I growled out, not happy with him for withholding information as I hung up the phone.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I got a cat nap during the remainder of the flight and as we were landing I woke up. Once we landed I stood and grabbed my bag, ready to get off this plane. I stepped off the plane thinking of taking Stephanie to dinner. I had my bag in hand as I headed for the SUV with Cal and Hal standing next to it.

"Hello fellas." I said with a nod.

"Glad to have you back Boss." they said in unison.

We rode in comfortable silence most of the way back to Haywood. I wonder if these guys know anything about Stephanie.

"How is Stephanie working out? Tank told me he hired her full-time."

"She is doing great. She has made all of our jobs easier." Cal said; Hal was nodding his head in agreement.

I nodded in response. I didn't have a doubt she would do good at Rangeman.

I couldn't get out of the SUV fast enough; I wanted to be on 7 now. I wanted nothing more than to see My Babe, but I should shower first. She is probably on 5 still working. I should have told Tank not to say anything about my return tonight. I am almost giddy with anticipation.

When I walked in my apartment door I could sense Stephanie is near. I didn't see her in the living room or kitchen. When I walked into the bedroom, there she was sleeping in one of my t-shirts with her hair haloed around her head. I can only stand there taking in the beauty of my Babe.

I went in to the bathroom as quietly as I could, I didn't want to wake her up. I took about an 8 minute shower. I got out and dried off, then slipped into my silk boxers. I slid in to bed next to Stephanie and pulled her close to me, then fell into a peaceful sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I hear Steph scream and she started to hit me. I sit up, eyes wide open. This was not the welcome home I expected.

"Babe?" She stilled and looked at me, then made a mad dash out of bed to the bathroom; where she proceeded to throw up. What the Hell!? How is she still sick? I pulled out my phone.

"7! NOW!" I walked into the bathroom, wet a cloth and placed it on the back of her neck.

"You're back."

"I am. Why are you still sick?"

"Call Bobby back and tell him I'm ok."

"Babe you just got sick..."

"And I'm ok." She sounded so sure. About this time I had Bobby, Tank and Lester all standing in the doorway of my bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked looking at Stephanie.

"You all can go, I am fine. I didn't realize Ranger was home and I got scared when I felt his arm and then sat up too quickly." Was that supposed to explain everything? I am not use to being confused, but I sure as hell was now. All three guys nodded at Stephanie and walked out.

"Babe?"

"You hungry? I will call Ella and have her bring up some dinner for us and then we can talk." She was almost rambling.

"I thought I would take you out."

"As nice as that sounds I would rather stay in for dinner."

"Ok that's fine. You go relax and I'll call Ella."

"Ok, but make sure to tell her I need the tea and bread." Tea? Bread? Not helping my confusion.

I nodded to her; she walked back towards the bedroom. I called Ella and told her we were going to have dinner up here and that Stephanie wanted her tea and bread. Ella didn't seem fazed by the request. What has been going on?

I hear Stephanie turn on the shower. After the way she woke up it didn't surprise me that she was taking a shower. I went into the dressing room and got dressed before Ella came. About 20 minutes later Ella showed up with dinner.

"Good evening Tia Ella."

"Hello Carlos Dear. It is nice to have you home."

"Thank you Tia. It's good to be home." About that time Stephanie stepped out of the bedroom. She was wearing yoga pants and one of my t-shirts. Her hair was still wet, but I could see her curls were going to be wild when her hair dried, just the way I liked it. There is something different about her but I can't put my finger on it.

"Hello Stephanie Dear. How are you feeling? I have your tea and bread, I brought extra of both."

"Hello Ella. I am fine. You are a life saver, thank you so much!" Then she gave Ella a big hug.

After Ella set the table for us and asked if there was anything else she could get us, we both said no and she left.

I noticed Stephanie sipping her tea and nibbling on the bread, but nothing else.

"Babe, what's going on?" She just looked at me and I could see in her eyes she was scared. "Babe please, talk to me. Something is going on. You're not eating and there is something different about you." I was really starting to worry, I had a feeling it was something big.

"How about you finish eating and then we will talk. I will tell you everything you want to know, ok?" I suddenly lost any hunger I had. I just wanted to know what was going on with my Babe.

I ate while she sat there and nibbled her bread and drank her tea which smelled like ginger. While I was eating I was studying her, something was different but what was it? She doesn't look like she gained or lost weight; everything seemed the same as when I left. Still, what was it? Wait her chest! I think it seems bigger. Maybe she has a padded bra on. Those things could trick anyone. What else could it be? I finished my meal, cleaned up and went to find Stephanie sitting on the couch with tea in hand.

"Ranger please sit down." She waited as I sat down before she continued. "I wanted to tell you right away, but then you went into the wind and changed my plan." She was talking so fast I didn't even know if she breathed. "I guess there really is no other way to tell you then just say it." She squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and looked me right in the eye. "I'm pregnant and it's your baby." WHAT?! Wait, did I hear her right?!

I was just staring deep into those beautiful blue eye, not really sure what to say. Holy Crap! I'm going to be a dad again! The longer I stared the more tears that formed in her eyes. The more I thought of having a baby with Stephanie the happier I got, slowly I started to smile.

"You aren't mad at me?" She asked with a shaky voice. Why would I be mad at her? "I know you said you didn't do anything stupid like marriage or kids. I didn't plan this or expect it. It just happened when Bella put the stupid "eye" on me." Tears rolled down her face.

I did the only thing I could think of; I placed my hands on her face, wiped her tears away with my thumbs and I placed my lips to hers. In the kiss I poured all of the love I held for her and all the hope I had for the future.

"Are you ok Babe?" She looked so shaky.

"I'm so scared; I don't know how to be a mom." Tears streamed down her face.

"Babe, you are going to be a wonderful mom. We will figure this out together. You're not going into this alone. I might have a daughter, but I wasn't there for any of it."

"Really? You want to do this together?" She started to breathe normally again. "I thought you didn't do anything stupid like…" Before she could finish I placed my finger over her lips, I knew my words would come back to haunt me.

"Babe, I never thought I could give you what you wanted. At the time I said all those stupid lines I was trying to protect both of us, mainly myself." It was my turn to tell her my secret; she holds all the power, I hope she doesn't destroy me. "Babe. The truth is I love you, I have for years. This news is a shock, but couldn't make me happier." Now was my turn to remember to breathe.

"I love you too." She smiled. Damn she was so beautiful.

"Babe how far along are you?"

"10 weeks. Hopefully my night sickness will be ending soon. My doctor says everything is looking good so far."

"Who all knows?"

"Bobby did research on pregnancy and Tank, Lester, and Ella have been great support for me."

"Who is your doctor?" I only want the best for my Babe and baby.

"Well, Ella said she knew one and made me an appointment 3 days after you left. His name is Dr. James C. Kaz. He is great."

"Does he know I am the father?"

"No. I told him I wasn't saying till you were home."

Well that is good. "When is your next appointment?"

"2 days." She started to bite that cute bottom lip. "Will you come with me? He is going to do an ultrasound and we will get to hear the heartbeat."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world! I should let you know, I am familiar with Dr. Kaz. I know him as Jimmy; he is married to my sister Celia."

"You mean Ella knew this?!"

"Well she is my aunt so, yes. She also knew I would want the best for you and the baby and well, he is the best." I was surprised that Ella took such a risk taking Stephanie there.

"HOLY SHIT!" She exclaimed, shock written all over her face.

"I think we should tell our families before the appointment."

"Yeah, I guess you are right." She looked scared and tired.

"Come on Babe, let's go to bed and get some sleep. We can figure out our families in the morning."

"Mmm kay."

With that we got ready for bed. We slid under the covers and I pulled her close to me and gave her a kiss.

"Night Babe, I love you."

"Love you too."

And with that we were both asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again I am just borrowing.**

**A big thanks to Christibabe for all your help! couldn't do it without you!**

**I would like to thank everyone for reviewing they mean a lot to me. So please keep reviewing and let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

I woke up really needing to go to the bathroom. I had a very nice warm mocha latte arm holding me tight. I started to pull away to get out of the bed but I was being pulled back.

"Ranger, I will come right back. I have to go to the bathroom."

"Sorry Babe I didn't want to let you go."

I jumped out of bed and basically ran to the bathroom. I took care of nature's call, brushed my teeth and pulled my hair back in to a messy bun. I walked back in the bedroom to a very awake Ranger looking slightly concerned.

"I'm ok. I just really had to pee. I only get sick at night. I might get a little nauseated by some foods or smells but that's about it. I feel great in the mornings."

"That's good. So we should talk about our families. I think talking to them over dinner won't work."

"I agree. Maybe lunch?"

"That sounds good to me. Maybe we should invite both our parents to lunch today. Then we can worry about everyone else."

"As scary as that is, I think it's a great plan. I will go call my mom and you can call yours." I said as I was trying to calm the nerves creeping up.

"I am going to ask my parents to meet us a little earlier so you can formally meet them."

"As long as you don't leave me, fine."

We both went to make our calls. My mom said my dad, grandma Mazur and her would all be there for lunch. Ranger said his parents and grandmother would also be there. Oh boy! This is really happening. What am I doing?!

Ranger pulled me into him, and gave me a tender kiss. "It will be ok Babe. My family will love you. The baby news will come as a shock but they will be very happy."

"Wish I could say the same thing about my mom, she will have a heart attack."

We got ready after a little pep talk from Ranger and then were on our way to Settimo Cielo for our lunch. Of course we ended up at a table in the back. I was fidgeting while we waited for Ranger's parents. He grabbed my hand and started to rub soothing circles across the back of my hand.

"Trust me Babe, it will be ok."

"You I trust, it is my mother I don't trust."

"It will be fine I promise." He said as he looked deep in my eyes, "Babe, will you call me Carlos when we aren't at work?"

"I'd love to!" As soon as the words were out of my mouth he kissed me.

"Love you Babe."

"Love you too Carlos."

About that time we were approached by an older couple and a little old lady. This has to be Carlos's parents and grandmother. Carlos stood up and approached them; I stood up but stayed where I was. He hugged all three of them then led them to our table. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him.

"Papa, Mama and Abuela this is Stephanie Plum." They all smiled and then his mother rushed right over to me

"Hello Stephanie! It is so good to finally meet you. We have heard a lot about you." As she gave me a big hug.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Manoso. Whatever you heard, it wasn't my fault."

She giggled. "When I was told stories all I could think of is what a strong, brave and honest woman you are." I smiled at her not believing any of it. "Call me Maria." She said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Hello Stephanie, you are more beautiful in person." Carlos's father said as he came up and gave me a big hug.

"Thank you Mr. Manoso, it is very nice to meet you."

"Please call me Rick." I nodded and smiled.

Next was Carlos's grandmother, she was a petite little woman. She had a huge smile as she walked up to me. "Hello beautiful Stephanie. It is so good to finally meet you. You are positively glowing." Still holding onto my arms she took a step back and her smile got bigger. "Call me Abuela. By the way, how far along are you dear?"

My eyes got large, I stood in shock not knowing what to say or do. All I really wanted to do was run for the hills. I looked at Carlos for help.

"Abuela? How could you know?"

"I already said. She is glowing only the way a mother to be would." She said with a big smile on her face.

I looked at his parents who were shocked but quickly overcame it. They rushed us and hugged us while congratulating us. Then talk of the upcoming baby took over. I looked up and the smile I had was gone. There stood my parents and grandmother and by the look on my mother's face she heard. Grandma Mazur was smiling like a fool. My dad had a small smile as well.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum! Please tell me this isn't true! Mary Marvels daughter would never get pregnant by a man she wasn't married to let alone not dating! How could you embarrass your family like this?! Why Me?"

I wanted to cry. I could feel the tears burning my eyes. Carlos took a protective, comforting hold of me. I could tell he was mad. I was trying to find words, when the person who spoke shocked me.

"Helen! What is wrong with you? These two have been in love for years. I am happy for them both. You need to stay out of Stephanie's life, it is none of your concern, it is her life to live. You didn't yell at Valerie when this happened to her with someone who she just liked." Then he looked at me, "Hopefully I will get my grandson." Then he hugged me and took a seat at the table.

Now it was Carlos's turn to speak. "Mrs. Plum, you will never speak to Stephanie like that again. She is the most wonderful person I have ever known. Now she's the mother of my child and we couldn't be happier. If you cannot be happy for us then you don't need to be part of our lives and you can leave now." I was overcome with such emotion I just started to cry on Carlos.

"Well ain't this a pip! Baby Girl I'm happy for you. Plus you got the man with the nice package." Grandma said smiling wildly.

Carlos had a tight hold on me. Maria came over and gave me a tight hug. At that I excused myself to go to the bathroom. Once in there all my emotions came out. I just sobbed. I had no clue how long I was in there for. When I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was and was surprised to see my mother. Oh great! She has come to finish what she started.

"Stephanie, I know I am the last person you want to see. I wanted to come in here and say how sorry I am. Truth is I have always been harder on you then Valerie. You have such a wonderful spirit and are so full of life. I have only ever wanted you happy. I have no doubt that you are going to be a wonderful mother." Now we were both crying. Did she just compliment me?

"Thanks mom. I am so scared but my biggest fear was overcome last night when I told Carlos." She hugged me and we splashed a little water on our faces and walked back out to our table. Carlos stood and pulled out my chair for me.

"Everything ok?" He asked as he sat. I smiled and nodded.

The rest of lunch went without a hitch. Everyone's shock wore off and talking about the baby was in full swing. The men talked baseball, football, and any other sport. Both grandmothers seemed to be hitting it off; I can see both of them getting into trouble together. I will have to keep my eye out for those two. I told everyone the reason for lunch was because instead of morning sickness I suffered from night sickness, so until it is over I will not be going to dinners. The Manoso's all laughed when we told them who the doctor was. We also asked that they keep it to themselves for a little bit so we could tell everyone else.

I was ready for my afternoon nap, so Carlos said it was time to go home. We all said our good byes with promises of getting together soon.

Now off to tell everyone else.

_A/N The next chapter most likely won't be posted till Monday. Sorry for the delay._


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again I am just borrowing.**

**A big thanks to Christibabe for all your help! Couldn't do it without you!**

**I would like to thank everyone for reviewing they mean a lot to me. So please keep reviewing and let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**SPOV**

After we got back to the apartment we decided to make our plans for tomorrow. Carlos went to his office to email everyone to come to a meeting where we will tell everyone. I called my sister Valerie first.

"Hello?" She answered, sounding a little out of breath.

"Hey Val. Are you ok? You sound out of breathe."

"Running after kids will do that. What's up?" She asked.

"Well I was wondering if you were free for lunch tomorrow?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Well could you pick something up and bring it here? I'm waiting for a call, but would love to see you."

"I can but it won't be just me. I also want to invite Mary Lou, Connie, and Lula. If you don't mind I could ask them to your house." I said trying to make my plan still work.

"As long as you bring the food that is fine, I need to go to the store still." Her way of saying money was tight, maybe I could find a way to help.

"I will, not a problem. How does 12:30 sound?"

"That's fine; I will see you tomorrow then."

"Bye Val."

"See ya Steph."

Well that was taken care of. I like the idea of it being more of a private setting, then the squeals won't give anything away. I called the other girls and they were all going to make it. Alright, now time for my nap.

**XXXX**

I must have been more tired than I thought because the next time I woke up it was 6:30 in the morning and Carlos was gone. That didn't surprise me; he didn't work out yesterday morning so I knew he would go today. Since I was awake I got up and did my morning routine. I dressed in my Rangeman uniform. Damn, my pants are tight. Isn't it too early for that?! After my musing over my pants I called Ella for breakfast, I knew Carlos would be back soon. About that time he walked through the door.

"Babe, why are you awake?" He asked as he gave me a soft kiss.

"Woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, so got ready for the morning. Although I am a little uncomfortable."

"Why Babe?"

"My clothes are snug." I told him and I could feel tears building. Damn freaking hormones.

"Babe you are beautiful, don't be upset, something wonderful is happening. We are going to be parents!" He said with his 200 watt smile. He really was happy about this. Now the tears threatened to fall but from happiness.

Trying to stop the tears I told him, "Go take your shower, I already called Ella for breakfast."

"Ok Babe. Be back in 10."

True to his word he was back in 10 minutes. He looked so yummy with wet hair, black cargos, and a painted on black Rangeman t-shirt. I was eyeing him up and down when there was a knock at the door and I jumped at the sound. He had an amused look on his face as he went to answer the door to let Ella in. What a smug ass!

Ella set out plates at the breakfast bar. She lifted Carlos's silver lid and it was his normal boring breakfast. She lifted my lids and there were scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, and French toast with strawberries and whip cream. I think I moaned just looking at it. She giggled and left us to eat.

"Babe that is a lot of food, are you going to eat all that?"

"It is possible." Then I proceeded to eat it all and it was heavenly.

After our wonderful breakfast we cleaned up and then headed to 5 for our meeting. We walked into the conference room and took our seats then waited for everyone else. Tank was first in the room; he took his seat on the other side of Carlos...oops...Ranger.

"Telling them?" Was all he asked. Ranger nodded.

The room then quickly filled, Lester being the last one in the door and he had a huge smile on his face. I guess he knew what we were doing. Ranger stood up to address everyone.

"Gentleman, I have asked you all to come today because in 7 and 1/2 months we will have a new team member at Rangeman." Confusion was on everyone's face except for the core team. "We do not know if it will be male or female yet but as soon as Stephanie and I find out we will let you all know." I could now see the light bulbs going on. They looked at Ranger and then to me, back to Ranger. Cal was the first to yell "_Congratulations_!" That was soon followed by more shouts of excitement and them rushing to hug me. Of course seeing all these big, strong men handle me so gently and with care; showing the love they all had for us, I started to cry. Damn, I can't even control my hormones! It was obvious as the guys left they couldn't wait for the new member of Rangeman; then it was just the core team they each hugged me as they exited the room, leaving just Carlos and me.

"Babe why are you crying?" He asked as he pulled me close.

"I'm just so happy." I answered honestly. He then gave me a deep kiss that made my toes curl.

"Me too Babe." He said giving me his full smile.

"What are doing today?" I asked him.

"Well I was planning on going with you to your sister's. Ella should have the lunch ready by 11:45, if not sooner."

"Oh good! I was kinda hoping you would come with me."

"In this together Babe!" Once again giving me his 200 watt smile that made me melt.

"Umm...Do you think we could go get a twist cone from Dairy Queen? Since we are waiting to leave." I really wanted that ice cream. I could taste and feel it slipping down my throat.

"Babe you just had breakfast." Still smiling, maybe even a little amused.

"That was almost 2 hours ago. I really want that cone! Please Carlos." I knew I was begging but I needed that cone.

**RPOV**

I think my Babe is having a craving and how could I deny her what she wants.

"Come on Babe; let's go get you that ice cream cone." She gave me the biggest smile, my heart almost stopped she was so beautiful. My grandmother was right, she was glowing. We headed down to the garage then went in search of Dairy Queen. We found one and it wasn't too far away, that's a good thing if this is going to be the start of ice cream cravings. She ordered a medium twist cone; not only did her eyes glaze over when she was handed the cone, but she moaned with every lick. This might be a bad craving for me, but I really don't mind this punishment.

We get back to Rangeman and Steph is finishing her cone. I called Ella about letting some of her clothes out a bit so they weren't so snug, I also asked Ella to start buying clothes she can wear later in her pregnancy. Of course Steph didn't know any of this, I have a feeling it would upset her and I don't want to do that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At 11:45 we had lunch in hand and were headed to her sister's house. We were there by 12, Steph wanted to help Val set everything up.

"It's ok if Carlos stays too right?" Steph asked.

"I don't mind at all." Val said with a smile.

I could see the relief on Steph's face as her sister answered. I helped the ladies get ready for everyone else. Slowly they came and by 12:45 we were all sitting down eating.

"White Girl, what is this all about?" Lula asked.

"How about we finish and then I will tell you." Steph said with a smirk.

"Good or bad news?" Lula asked not letting it drop.

"Good," was all Stephanie said.

"Well fine, but only because this is some of the best food I have ever eaten." Lula said digging in.

"Yeah Steph, when I said for you to bring the food I was thinking pizza. This is wonderful." Val said.

"Ranger's house keeper Ella cooked it all. She loves to cook and well we get to reap the reward." I said smiling. Ella out did herself, we had a salad, roasted chicken, roasted corn, whipped mashed potatoes, heavenly homemade bread and then for desert she made a pineapple upside sown cake. Now this was a lunch!

We all chatted while we ate. I got caught up with everything that's been going on. They asked how I like working at Rangeman. I told them I loved it, which was true. I did.

"So Batman, our girl got another stalker, that why you be here." Lula asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Was all he said.

"How about we clean up and I can tell you all why I wanted to talk to you." Everyone nodded and we got everything cleaned up within seconds. Val offered coffee and I asked for water.

"Ok Steph, what's up?" Mary Lou and Connie said at the same time.

I took a deep breath knowing they would be pretty excited for me or at least that's what I hoped for.

"Well ladies, it seems as if I am pregnant." I sat there and looked around; they all had a look of shock on their faces. "Also Carlos is the father." He wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled down at me.

"Well it is about damn time. There is going to be a Batbaby!" Lula nearly shrieked.

"Steph are you happy?" Val asked.

"Very much so! We both are!" I said looking up at Carlos.

That was all they needed. We were bombarded with shouts, squeals, and yells. "I think they are happy for us" I whispered to Carlos. He just nodded his head and smiled. Then we were rushed with hugs.

"Mom knows right? I'm not good at keeping secrets from her." Val asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Yep, told them yesterday with Carlos's parents."

"How far along are you?" Mary Lou asked.

"2 and 1/2 months."

"Holy shit! You got pregnant when Crazy Bella put the eye on you." Connie screamed.

"Yep." I said smiling.

"We get to plan a baby shower. I am the shit at planning parties." Lula said.

"Not Batman themed." I told her.

"Aww you're no fun." Lula complained.

It was more of this with the girls, till Mary Lou and Val had to pick their kids up from school. We all went our own ways. I was feeling good. We had told everyone that there was a baby coming and it seemed like after the shock wore off everyone was really happy for us.

We got back to Rangeman and went up to 7. I thought for sure Carlos would go to work for a little bit. "Aren't you going to go to work?" I asked him.

"No, I want to spend the next few days with you." I smiled up at him and gave him a kiss. Before I knew what was happening he was carrying me to the bedroom and we were celebrating the fact we were together and were going to have a baby.

I feel asleep thinking of my appointment tomorrow. Carlos would be going with me. I was excited for what was to come.


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again I am just borrowing.**

**A big thanks to Christibabe for all your help! Couldn't do it without you!**

**I would like to thank everyone for reviewing they mean a lot to me. So please keep reviewing and let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

Now that everyone knows and is happy for us I feel as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I was so tired from all of the excitement from the past few days, who am I kidding I am tired because I'm pregnant. I think I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I woke up the next morning same as the last. Carlos must be getting back in to his routine. I go in the bathroom and do my own morning routine. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater since it is chilly outside. Ok I think it is time to invest in a maternity wardrobe, or at least clothes that fit better. Once I was dressed for my doctor's appointment at 11 am, I called Ella for breakfast. She couldn't get here soon enough, I am staving.

Carlos came in and took his 10 minute shower before dressing in faded jeans and a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I think I licked my lips just looking at him. To say he looked hot doesn't give him enough credit.

Ella brought our breakfast in and set it up for us to eat. I dug in with gusto and I am sure I moaned with every single bite.

"What time is your appointment for?" Ranger asked as we cleaned up from breakfast.

"It is at 11. I think I am his last appointment before lunch, maybe he can join us."

"I already called him and asked him to lunch. He doesn't know I will be at his office with you." He said with a sly smile on his face. I just giggled.

"Carlos, do you think we could leave for the doctor's early and make a stop at Dairy Queen?"

"Babe, you just ate?" He was just giving me a smile.

"But I really want it, please."

"Alright Babe." He said kissing my forehead.

"You're the best! I love you." I said kissing him.

"Love you too, Babe. Let's go." he said and I kissed him again. Only this time it was a deep kiss. "Babe, if you don't stop we won't have time for the cone."

"Oh, let's get going." I was half way out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

At 10:45 we pulled in to the parking lot of Dr. Kaz. We walked in and I told the receptionist I was there. About 10 minutes later they called me back and weighed me then showed me to the exam room. I was anxiously waiting for Dr. Kaz to walk through that door; I wanted to hear the baby's heartbeat.

"Babe, I love you so much!" Carlos said then leaned down to give me a searing kiss that made my toes curl. Someone cleared their throat and we broke away. I looked up to see Dr. Kaz standing there. He was a handsome man. He was about 6 foot tall, brunette hair, and big hazel eyes. He didn't have a six pack but he wasn't fat. Like I said handsome but average. The look on his face right now was priceless. I bet if I had a feather I could knock him over.

"Carlos, what are you doing here?" He asked looking from me to Carlos.

"Jimmy, good to see you. Stephanie and I are having a baby. I was away on a mission when she found out; I have just been home a few days." Carlos stated to the still shocked Dr. Kaz.

Once Dr. Kaz got over his shock of Carlos being there in the room. He went through the routine of my checkup.

"Well Stephanie everything is looking great. I am going to do an ultrasound now and you both will be able to see the baby and hear its heart beat."

"Ok," was all I could say, I was so excited.

"The gel will be warm; I have a warmer for it. Only the best for my mommies to be." He said smiling.

He squirted the jell on my belly. He moved the wand around and then we hear a THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP really fast. I had tears in my eyes as I looked at Carlos; he had a look of pure joy as his eyes glisten. Again we heard THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP.

"Well I'll be." Dr. Kaz stated.

"What?" Carlos and I both asked at the same time.

He turned the screen more towards us so we could see better. "Do you see this and this?" He asked pointing to the screen. I just nodded to him unsure of what he was telling us. "Stephanie and Carlos it looks like you are not having just one baby but two!" He was all smiles as he said it.

"T-twins? You're telling me I'm having twins? I didn't know what to do with one and now I'm having two?!" Oh God! What am I going to do with twins? Is this room spinning? Oh look, dots, and then the world went dark.

I awoke to a very worried and concerned Carlos. He was saying "Wake up Babe, open and let me see those beautiful blue eyes."

Wasn't I at the doctor's? Why was I sleeping? Oh shit! I'm having twins, that's right I must have fainted. I sat straight up; it must have been too fast because I went straight to the trash can.

"Carlos, I can't have twins! I was scared of one and now there are two." I was sobbing.

Carlos picked me up and held me close. "Babe you are not in this alone. I will be with you every step of the way. When they come home I will still be next to you. We will do this together." He was rubbing my back as he spoke. I calmed down and Dr. Kaz was there with a cool wet towel for me.

"I am sorry I freaked out. I honestly never thought it was a possibility." I said to both of them.

"Not to worry, But I think we should maybe try to get a little food in you. Are you still getting "_night_" sickness?" Dr. Kaz asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"Well, how about we go to lunch then?" Dr. Kaz said happily.

15 minutes later we were sitting in a cute little diner looking at menus. The waitress came over and took our orders. Carlos and Jimmy, as he now was asking me to call him, were catching up.

"So have you told your parents and grandmother yet?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes we told them 2 days ago. Abuela knew before we even sat down." Carlos told him and they both chuckled.

"That doesn't surprise me. She is the one who has told Celia each time." He said with a laugh.

"That would explain it!" I said to really no one but me.

"What Babe?" asked Carlos looking a little confused.

"_Twins_ would be the reason my clothes are all tight. I thought I was just getting fat." I said proud of myself for solving the mystery of tight clothing.

"You aren't even close to being fat and you're pregnant. You are beautiful! If you want we can go shopping for clothes after lunch." Carlos said as he leaned in and kissed my temple.

We were talking away with Jimmy when he looked at his watch and said he had to go back to the office. He went to ask us over for dinner but stopped when he remembered I couldn't do dinner yet, so he invited us over for a Sunday brunch. I was really looking forward to that.

Carlos and I headed to the mall. I wanted to find clothes that I could hopefully wear for most of my pregnancy. We went to Motherhood and I found I liked the clothes there and we walked out with a few bags. It was a good start to a new wardrobe. I had to stop at Victoria Secrets where I got a few bra and panty sets that were too big for me, but had a feeling I would be wearing sooner than I thought. I was starting to get tired so we headed home.

Once back at Rangeman I called Ella for some ginger tea. I was sitting on the couch just staring at the 2 little blobs on the ultrasound picture. Those were our babies. We were going to have two babies. We could do this together!

Carlos came over with the tea. When did Ella drop that off? I didn't hear her. I took a sip of my tea; mmm that is so good.

"How are you feeling?" Carlos asked

"Good. I am still in a little bit of shock that we are having twins but with you by my side I know we can do it together." I said smiling at him as he studied the photo.

"We will do it together. I am a little shocked myself. I am so happy. I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Carlos!" As soon as the words were out of my mouth his lips were on mine. The kiss was heated and passionate. He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. He gently laid me on the bed and began to remove my clothing. When I was laying there in all my glory he said, "You are so beautiful." He continued to ravish me with his hands and mouth.

"Please, Carlos I need you now." I begged. Before I knew what was happening he was on top of me. We made love. It was slow and passionate. Our love for one another pouring out of each of us.

We lay there basking in the afterglow. We were so at peace and so in love. Sleep claimed us both.

When we woke up we took a wonderful shower together, no need to waste water. Carlos dressed in sweats and I had yoga pants and one of his t-shirts on. We were in for the night, just enjoying being near one another.

I have been trying to think of ways to help Valerie and I think I have a plan to help her. I just hope Carlos would be willing to help.

"Babe, can we talk?" Carlos asked bring me some more tea.

"Of course."

"Babe, are you wanting to stay here on 7 or would you like to go house shopping? We might be more comfortable in a house once the twins come. Or I could call a contractor to come and look at ways to renovate the apartment."

"Well I think we would fit better in a house. Plus we could find a house so Julie has her own room. Oh My! We have to tell Julie, how could I forget." I felt horrible and was ready to cry when Carlos reached over to me.

"Babe I called her and told her. She is beyond excited. She can't wait to come visit."

"Oh good!" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, we will start house hunting." He was smiling again; I don't think I have ever seen him smile so much before. "Babe, I have one more question for you."

"Ok." He was making me a little nervous.

"Babe, I love you and have for years. To know that you are carrying my babies only makes me love you more. Stephanie Michelle Plum will you be my wife?" He got down on one knee and was holding a small little box in his hand. He opened the box and there was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It was a flawless, diamond with beautiful blue diamonds wrapped all the way around the band.

I didn't know what to say. I was standing there stunned. Was he asking me because he loves me or because I am having his babies?


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing I am just having fun.**

**Thanks to Christi (Christibabe) for all of your help and making this more readable. You are the best!**

**Big thanks to all of those reading! I love to hear what you all think so please review. To all those who have pm turned off or review as a guest thank you so much.**

**Let me know what gender you want the twins to be, it is in your hands. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

I stood there looking at Carlos. I wanted to say yes with all my heart but I didn't want to be the next Rachel. I want him to marry me because he wants to not because I am carrying his child. I was chewing my bottom lip trying to figure out if I wanted to listen to my heart or my head.

Carlos must have seen my inner debate. "Babe, please realize I am not asking you because I feel obligated to. I love you with all my heart. I have had this ring for years, trying to work up the nerve to ask you. You hold the key to my heart, only you. This is nothing like when I married Rachel; I never loved her. I thought I was doing the right thing at the time. You are the air I breathe; you are the light of my life. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Please Stephanie be my wife." I looked in to his eyes which showed so much love and emotion. His eyes glistened with unshed tears.

I knew what my answer was while I looked in his eyes. I had tears rolling down my face, trying to find my voice which was caught in my throat. "Carlos, I love you with every ounce of my being. I would love nothing more than to be your wife for the rest of our days. Yes, I will marry you. You are the love of my life." Now I was sobbing with happiness.

Carlos swept me up in his arms and gave me a bone melting kiss. He carried me off to the bedroom where we celebrated our engagement after he placed the ring on my finger.

"Carlos you said you had the ring for a while, when did you get it?" Curiosity was getting the best of me; I had to ask.

"Since Con Stiva. I thought I lost you that night. So the next day I went to the jeweler and designed this ring," he said as he ran his thumb over the ring, "and the wedding bands. I have been holding on to them waiting for the time to propose."

"It is the prettiest ring I have ever seen." I said smiling.

"It is a 2 caret diamond set in platinum. Those are blue diamond around the band; the wedding band has the blue diamonds all the way around too." He had his 200 watt smile as he told me.

"Who do we tell first?" I asked.

"How about we throw a party and invite everyone, we could tell them that we are having twins and that we are getting married. I can set it up for tomorrow afternoon." He said.

"That seems rather quick to have a party together. Is that enough time?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Of course that is enough time for Batman.

"Babe, just be ready at 1 and I will do the rest." He said as he leaned down and told me to get some sleep. "I'll be back soon." with that he was gone to plan a party. I slipped in to a deep sleep within minutes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning I woke feeling very refreshed. Carlos wasn't in bed; he was either in the gym or planning a party. I still can't believe we are getting married and having twins. Maybe I should pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming.

I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to take care of nature's call. I took a shower to get ready for my morning. I dressed in yoga pants and one of Carlos's t-shirts. I padded out to the kitchen in search of food. I dropped a grape in Rex's cage and told him about the twins and ring. He didn't seem to care all too much. Carlos walked in about that time followed by Ella with our breakfast. Carlos wasn't dressed in workout clothes so I guess he was planning.

"Morning Babe. Did you sleep good?" He asked as he kissed me.

"Yes, wonderfully." I said smiling.

"Stephanie, let me be the first to congratulate you. I couldn't be happier. Now sit so you both can eat." Ella said as she hugged me tightly.

"Thank you. How did you find out?" My stomach let itself self be known. "I guess it is time to eat." I said bashfully.

"Babe, I told Ella because she is helping me with the food for the party." Carlos said chuckling, "Now let's feed the beast."

"Ok, I must go so I can have all the food ready by 2 so everyone can eat." With that Ella was gone.

"Can I help with anything?" I asked as I dug into my food. Mmm so good, I wonder if Ella will adopt me.

"Just relax today Babe. Everyone will be here at 1:30. I will come up at 1 to get you." Carlos said.

"OK." I told him. We finished our breakfast and cleaned up. Carlos left to put finishing touches on the party. It was nice not having to worry about anything. I decided that I will do some research on pregnancy with twins. I found that yoga helps with labor and watching how much weight I gained also would help. I was researching for a little over and hour.

I picked up my cell and pressed 1 on the speed dial.

"Yo"

"Yo, yourself," I replied.

"Babe did you need something?" I could hear him smiling.

"Well yes I do. Think I could go get an ice cream cone?" I asked. I wanted one in the worst way.

"Babe." I could hear him laugh thinking how we just ate breakfast not that long ago. "How about I send one of my guys to get one for you?"

"It will melt." I said.

"I can promise it won't." He said back still chuckling.

"Well ok, But it has to be a medium twist cone from Dairy Queen." No other cone will do.

"Ok babe, give me 10 minutes." He said then hung up. We really have to work on his phone manners.

**RPOV**

I was looking at what the designer had done so far, thinking how my Babe would love it. It was warm and welcoming, the perfect setting for our two big announcements. I had a party room on 2 along with two conference rooms. I have never used this room before; it was a large ballroom that would hold 300 people comfortably. I had a few changes for the designer since I wanted to make the room perfect for my Babe.

My phone rang and when I went to answer I saw it was my Babe. She was wanting an ice cream cone. I couldn't help but laugh; I had a feeling this call would be coming. I promised her I would have one of the guys go and get it for her without letting it melting.

"Brown." He was just the man to head up this mission.

"I need you and Woody to go to Dairy Queen and get Stephanie a medium twist cone. You have about 10 minute to get it and bring it back here without letting it melt."

"Boss it is 9:30 in the morning are they even open?"

"Figure it out or you will have to deal with a pissed off Stephanie." With that I hung up knowing he would get it done. I think our babies have their mornings and nights confused.

**SPOV**

Ok my 10 minutes is almost up and I still don't have a cone in my hand. Where are they? I want that cone _now!_ There was a knock on the door. I open it to Bobby holding out a beautiful cone to me.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much." I took the cone and shut the door and began to enjoy the creamy goodness of my cone.

Once I finished the cone it was almost 10. I went back to look at deliveries of twins. I should not have done that, now I am more scared than ever. That looks like it hurts like hell. Holy crap! I can't do that!

Breaking myself away from the computer, I decided I would set the alarm and take a short nap so I could enjoy myself more at the party.

I woke up 45 minutes later feeling great. I went into the bathroom and took care of nature's call then freshened up. I did my makeup lightly; my hair was falling perfectly today so I left it. I went in the dressing room to find some new clothes I didn't buy; Ella must be going shopping again. I found a beautiful aqua colored dress. It had a scoop neck which wasn't too low, long sleeves, an empire waist which flowed loose over my belly; and the dress landed just above my knees. I found a pair of matching 2 inch shoes to wear with it. I was ready to go by 12:53.

Right at 1 Carlos walked in looking like he stepped off the pages of GQ. He had a charcoal grey Armani suit on. He looked very yummy. I licked my lips.

"Babe you look gorgeous! If we don't go down now we won't make it to our own party." He said and then gave me a bone melting kiss that made me wish there was no party. "Come on Babe. We will pick this up later." Giving me his wolf grin.

We got in the elevator, took it to 2 and then walked down the hallway to double doors. Carlos opened both doors and guided me into the room. What I saw took my breathe away. The room was beautiful. It was done in warm cream colors with twinkling little lights everywhere that gave the room plenty of warm light. The tables were round and in the center of each one was an arrangement of flowers; they were low so someone sitting at the table could easily see over them. I noticed in the center of the room a platform maybe two inches off the floor, there was a table centered on it. The table had 8 chairs around it with a similar flower arrangement in the center it. It was all so beautiful and done very simply which only added to the beauty of the room.

"Carlos this is perfect. How did you do all this?" I asked still taking in the room.

"Only perfection for you my Love." He said holding me close. "Our guest will be arriving soon. I invited our families and our friends. They should start showing up any minute. We will make our announcements then eat around 2." He said then gentle kissed me.

The first to arrive were both of our parents and grandmothers. They were escorted by Lester and Booby who were dressed in dark suits. Those boys clean up nice, they looked extremely handsome. Soon the room was full of family and friends. Everyone commented on how beautiful the room was.

Carlos and I stood next to our seats; even though we were in the middle of the room all the tables were in front of us. Carlos clinked his glass, a hush fell over everyone and they turned to look at us. I was starting to get very nervous seeing all the people, I didn't know if everyone knew yet or not about the pregnancy. Carlos had a hold of my left hand; he was holding it tight to give me courage.

"Thank you all so much for coming on such short notice and in the middle of the day. If you all could please take your seats." He waited till everyone was seated. "Some of you may not know but Stephanie is pregnant." That got some cheers from some. "We found out yesterday that we are expecting twins!" He had a huge smile on his face and the room was on their feet cheering. Carlos clinked his glass again and everyone settled down and took their seats again. "We have one more announcement. I asked the love of my life to marry me and she said YES!" He said excitedly as he held my hand up for all to see. He leaned down and kissed me. The room was out of control at that announcement.

I looked at our moms who had huge smiles and tears streaming down their faces. Our fathers both looked very proud and both of our wise grandmother looked like they knew this was coming with smiles on their faces. We got hugs from our parents and grandmothers.

Ella came in the room and asked everyone to please be seated as lunch was ready. Everyone sat down still talking excitedly. Ella had fixed a wonderful family style lunch that was more like the dinners I couldn't eat. It warmed my heart to be around so many people who loved us. We all dug in to our meals talking of the future.


	11. Chapter 11

**Belong to J.E. I'm just having fun.**

**I want to give a big Thanks to Christi for all of her help!**

**Big Thanks to all those who reviewed, I love reading them!**

**The Question still stands on what the twins will be and I am also looking for name suggestions. I want to know what you want.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 11**

Everyone ate making small talk; there was a nice hum of excitement in the air. At our table our moms were both planning a wedding; I mentally gave an eye roll.

"Ladies, we love that you are excited about the wedding, but this will be our wedding and we want to plan it. Of course your input will be welcomed." Carlos told both of our mothers. God I loved this man. He squeezed my hand and gave me a light kiss.

"Of course Carlos we are just excited and want the best for both of you." Maria told her son.

We finished the meal and Ella had servers clearing all the tables so she could sit with her family and enjoy. The Servers then brought out lovely pastry trays with an assortment of goodies on them. Then they brought out carafes of coffee and set them on all the tables along with cream and sugar. Ella and Carlos really out did themselves.

Maria was the first to pour herself a cup of coffee. I wanted to enjoy the smell of it. Then the smell hit me. Uh Oh!

"Carlos, where are the bathrooms here?" I asked trying not to draw attention to why I needed to know.

"Babe, over in that corner. Are you ok?" He asked.

"Mmmhmm." I said as I got up and as calmly as I could headed towards the bathroom.

I was hovering over the toilet waiting for something to happen. I got up and sat in a beautiful chair that was in there. I was taking deep breaths, trying to calm down my stomach. I heard the door open; I looked up to see who was there. It was Carlos and Bobby.

"Bomber this is new, you don't normally get sick in the middle of the day." Bobby said.

"I didn't get sick now, but came close." I told both of them.

"What happened Babe?" Carlos asked kneeling down to me.

"The coffee; the smell. OH God! Will I will never again be able to drink it." I asked Carlos.

"The smell of coffee sent you over the edge?" Bobby asked.

"Yep." I said popping the p a little.

"Well Ranger, I think if Bomber wants to rejoin the party we have to get rid of the coffee." Bobby said to Carlos.

"Oh but people love coffee after a meal." I told them both.

"Babe they will all understand. I promise no one will be mad." He told me as tears formed in my eyes. Damn I hate these freaking hormones, I cry at everything. "Don't cry Babe it will be ok." He gave me a kiss on my forehead and then walked back out the door.

"Here drink this. It will hopefully help settle your stomach." Bobby said as he handed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks Bobby." I said giving him a little smile.

Carlos came back in the bathroom to see how I was doing. Honestly I felt better. He then said we should go rejoin the party; the coffee had all been taken care of. We walked back out and I couldn't tell there was ever coffee in the room.

Maria rushed over to me. "Mi hija, are you ok?" I nodded and she continued "Don't worry about it; during one of my pregnancies the smell of laundry soap got to me. It was so nice, for 9 months Ric had to do the laundry." Then she laughed and I was joining her.

The rest of the afternoon Carlos and I went around the room talking to everyone. Everyone was happy for us. We promised everyone an invite to the wedding. Everyone left but both our parents and grandmothers. I noticed the servers cleaning up and I went over to Ella to offer my help. She told me that Carlos hired so many people to help her she didn't even have to do anything herself. I walked back over to Carlos; he pulled me close and gave me a kiss in my hair.

I looked at our parents and asked "Would you like to go upstairs and chat for a bit before going home?" Everyone agreed and we headed upstairs.

Once upstairs my mother asked "What are you two doing for Christmas?"

"Oh, with everything going on I completely forgot about it." How could I forget about Christmas? I looked at Carlos to see if he had a plan.

"Well I was thinking with the new developments we could have a joint family Christmas gathering." Carlos stated.

"That is a wonderful idea." Carlos's grandmother said. I could see the gleam in my mother's eye and Carlos's had a similar look. I think they were both going into party planner mode.

"We would have to eat in the early afternoon if that is ok." I said chewing on my bottom lip. I really didn't want everything planned around me and my stomach, but if I was going to eat I really didn't have a choice.

"Of course Stephanie we wouldn't have it any other way." My mother said smiling.

We talked a little more of Christmas plans. The mothers took over all plans like they would at their own house. We would have the gathering here at Rangeman because it would be the easiest to accommodate everyone.

"Stephanie, you haven't told us when your due date is." My mother asked.

"July 3rd but Dr. Kaz said chances are I won't make it till July." I told my mom and everyone else.

"That is wonderful. Well we can talk more later. You are starting to look a little tired. We will leave so you can go rest dear." My mom said to me. I could really get use to her being nice to me.

We hugged them all and wished them safe travels home. I looked at the clock and didn't realize we had been up here for nearly 2 hours talking. I guess time flies when you're having fun.

"Babe, you have had a long day why don't you go lay down for a while. I will be in my office up here." He said walking me to the bedroom and giving me a soft kiss. He didn't have to tell me twice. I lay down and was in dream land.

I had dreams of me walking down the aisle as big as house and looking like a circus tent in my wedding dress. The look of shock and horror was on everyone's face. I could see Carlos looking for the nearest exit as I got closer to him.

I sat straight up in bed in a cold sweat. I then had to rush to the bathroom because of all the sudden movement. As I heaved all I could think about was how we either had to get married soon or wait till after the babies were born. I was voting for sooner. Would Carlos go for a really quick engagement? Or would he tell me he wanted to wait? If we waited and he saw me get fat, would he still want to marry me? With all the questions running through my head I started to sob. I never heard Carlos come in the room.

"Babe what's wrong?" He asked with a very worried look in his eyes. I could only cry harder. He picked me up and carried me back to bed. "Calm down Mi Amor. Tell me what's wrong?"


	12. Chapter 12

**The characters belong to J.E. I'm just having fun.**

**I want to give a big thanks to Christi (ChristiBabe) for all of her help!**

**Big Thanks to all those who reviewed, I love reading them!**

**The Question still stands on what the twins will be and I am also looking for name suggestions. I want to know what you want.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 12**

I sat there in Carlos's arms trying to calm myself down. I was finally starting to feel myself calm down. I looked at Carlos and could see the worry all over his face.

"I am sorry." I started with little hiccups. "I had a dream where I was huge at our wedding and the looks on everyone's faces and yours...well let's just say it wasn't pleasant."

"Babe, you will always be beautiful to me. You will grow carrying our children which will only make you more beautiful." He softly said to me; holding me tight.

I smiled up at him then asked the question on my mind. "Carlos, when do you want to get married?"

"Whenever you want Mi Amor di mi vida." He kissed me softly and continued, "It could be soon or in a few months or after the babies. Doesn't matter when." (My love of my life)

I let a breath out I didn't realize I was holding. "How about soon?"

"Name when and we will make it happen." He was smiling so big it almost blinded me.

"How about New Year's Eve Night?" I asked.

"If that is what you want then that is what we will do. How do you think you will feel?" Carlos asked.

"Well, hopefully the night sickness will be over by then or close to it." I said trying to sound hopeful.

"How about you rest some, and then we can discuss this more." Carlos said softly tucking me back into bed. He crawled in to bed and pulled me close, within minutes I was out.

**RPOV**

I watched my Babe sleep, thinking of our wedding. We had a little over a week to plan it all out. I wasn't worried that it wouldn't be her dream wedding. I wanted Julie here for it and she should be on break, hopefully she will be able to come up.

I was making a mental list of all the things we would need to do. Tomorrow Stephanie and I would make our final decisions, so we can get to work. I laid there thinking of our wedding, completely over joyed with where my life is headed. I finally slipped in to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up a few minutes before 5, so I figured I would go down to the gym for a quick workout. I walk through the door of the gym and make my way over to the treadmill. I was far from alone during my workout. All of the core team came over and asked how Steph was doing. Well depending on what Steph and I decided about the wedding maybe we could have them up for lunch. Before I knew it my workout was done and I was heading back upstairs. Steph has been waking up by 6:30, so she should be awake and in the shower.

I walk in to the apartment and I hear the shower running. I walk to the kitchen and grab a water smiling to myself about the beautiful woman in my shower that didn't seem to realize the hold she had on my heart.

I called Ella to let her know we would be ready for breakfast soon. I heard the water turn off and I knew Steph would appear soon. She stepped out of the bedroom in her new uniform of yoga pants and one of my t-shirts. She had her hair pulled up and no makeup on, she looked beautiful. I walked over and kissed her lightly.

"Ella will be up soon with breakfast. I will be right back, I need a shower." I said to her and walked towards the bathroom. It took me 10 minutes to shower, dress, and head to the kitchen to see my Babe setting at the breakfast bar.

"Mmmm. Everything smells so good." Steph said looking at the covered plates. We lifted the covers and she said, "Oh but it looks better." I couldn't help but smile at her and her love for food.

We ate in mostly silence; she was killing me with her moans of appreciation for the food on her plate. I found myself shifting in my seat through most of the meal. When we were done we made quick work of the cleanup. Steph sat back down at the breakfast bar drinking a water.

"So Babe ready to start planning our wedding?" I asked excited to start this planning.

"You're sure you want to get married so soon?" She asked almost scared that I had changed my mind.

"Never been surer of anything in my life. Tell me what kind of wedding you want." I asked grabbing a notebook and pen.

"Well, maybe we should start with who we want in our wedding party. I can only think of four girls that I really want to stand up with me. How many guys do you want?" She looked as excited as I felt.

"Well I can think of guys. I can guess yours are your sister, Mary Lou, Lula, and Connie." She nodded that I had guessed right. "I would like Tank, Lester, Bobby, and my brother." I told her and she smiled.

"What colors do we want? She asked

"I was thinking black, silver and a blue to match your eyes." I told her. "But any colors are fine with me as long as it isn't pink." That got a giggle.

She got up and came back with her laptop. She did some fast typing and then turned it to me, so I could see. On the screen were the 3 colors I chose, put side by side. "I love those together. What about invitations? I can create some and then print them out. I just don't know how we will get them to everyone in time for the wedding and get back RSVPs?" She questioned.

"Why don't you create them and I will worry about them getting back to everyone. Put Lester's phone number as the RSVP, and he will be in charge of that. Why don't we get our wedding party together and discuss the wedding?" I said.

"Sounds great." She said smiling. "Now how about we have our wedding and reception in the room where our party was held yesterday?"

"Sounds good. At least we know it will be available and secure." She giggled at that as well.

"Okay, you call a gathering for our wedding party and I will work on the invites." She smiled taking charge; and I loved it.

"Ok Babe, I will talk to the guys then call the ladies." I told her and then she gave me a kiss and bounced off to the living room to start on the invites.

I went down to 5 as I sent a text for Tank, Lester and Bobby to meet me in my office. I would conference call my brother in. When I got there, they were all waiting outside my office for me. We went in and I motioned for them to take a seat.

"So what is this all about?" Lester asked, not wanting to wait to hear.

I just smiled, but not answering him, I dialed my brother. I told him that he was on speaker and who was there. I also asked that he go somewhere quiet so we could talk.

"Gentleman, I have gathered my 3 best friends and my favorite brother to ask you 4 to stand up with me in my wedding?"

"Of course Bro! When's the wedding?" My brother said through the phone.

"YES!" Were the shouts from my 3 friends in the room,

"Good, I am glad you all are on board. Now we don't have much time to prepare, and Bro you can't tell the family, yet. The wedding will be New Year's Eve; so whatever plans you have, you're now in a wedding which will occur in the same place yesterday's party was held. Lester you are in charge of all RSVPs. Stephanie is creating them as we speak."

"Woohoo! Bachelor Party!" Lester screamed

"No! I don't want one. I am going to have enough to worry about and so will you." I told him.

"Aww man you're no fun." Lester said pouting.

Ignoring Lester's pouting, I turned to Tank. "Tank, I need you to call the other Rangeman offices and get extra help here; even if you have to call contract workers in. I know Steph will want most of her Merry Men at the wedding."

"On it." Tank said

"Bobby, I need you to talk to my brother-in-law Jimmy Kaz and come up with a menu that will be easy on Steph's stomach." Bobby nodded.

"Bro I need you to find a place to get fitted tuxes fast." I said to my brother still on the phone. "I also need you to keep Mama away from wedding planning. She should be busy with Christmas for the next couple of days."

"I will do my best. You know how Mama is." He said with a chuckle.

"That's all I can ask. Ok gentlemen, could you all come to our apartment around 6 to discuss this further?" I asked and they all said they would be there. "If I need anything else I will be in touch." With that we went our separate ways. I stayed to call the ladies and ask them to come over around 6, they said they would be there. I then called Ella to tell her about dinner. I went back up to 7 to see how Steph was coming.

I open the door to a very happy and smiling Steph. "Babe why are you so happy?"

"I finished the invites. What do you think?" I looked at her computer screen and on it was the invitation. The back ground was the color of her eyes the writing was black, then at the top and bottom were silver hand cuffs. They were simple, beautiful and us.

"They are perfect Babe! I love them" I told her.

"Great we just have to print them and send them. Want to go to Office Max with me?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course Babe. I thought we could have them be personally delivered to save the time of snail mail." I said.

"Oh that sounds wonderful. But we may need more than a couple of people to do it. Do you realize how many people we know or are related too?!" She said with a shocked look on her face.

"Already on it Babe. Now let's get going." I said and then we were on our way. Once we were in the car I had to ask, "Babe, I was thinking about Julie an-" She cut me off.

"I was too. She should be on winter break from school. Maybe Rachel will let her come up here for the wedding and we could tell her about the babies." She said.

"Babe you took the words out of my mouth." I said.

We were at Office Max in 15 minutes, and it took Steph even less time to find what she was looking for. I knew what our next stop was going to be but I had to ask anyway. "Where to now Babe? I was thinking we could go grab some lunch." I said not able to hide my smirk.

"Dairy Queen and then lunch would be great!" She said.

"OK Babe." I knew that was exactly what she would say. It didn't take long to get her cone which she made quick work of. We went to the little diner, where we met, for lunch. We had a very nice lunch making some more plans for the wedding. Then we headed back to Rangeman.

I decided to call Rachel now. I hoped she'd let Julie come and stay for a few days.

"Hello Rachel." I said when she answered. "I was wondering if Julie could come up and stay for a few days? I was thinking the 27th thru the 2nd." I think I was holding my breath waiting for her to answer.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Characters belong to J.E. I am just having fun.**

**A big thanks to Christi (ChristiBabe) for all of your help!**

**I want to thank all those who review I love seeing what you all think!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 13**

"I don't know Ranger. I don't want her to travel by herself." Rachel said.

I had a feeling that was what she would say. I had two things to offer her that would hopefully get this to work out in my favor.

"Well, I have some employees coming up that could travel with her and protect her till she gets to me." I said; then waited for a response. She still seemed hesitant. "If you don't like that idea, then how about a paid vacation for you and Ron in New York City over New Year's? All you would have to do is see if someone could watch your other children while you are gone. It will be like everyone gets a little vacation." I hoped she would accept this.

"Ranger, what's going on? You must really want Julie, to offer us a vacation." She said. I was getting ready to tell her and then she started talking again. "Let me talk to Ron and I will call you back tomorrow. My guess would be to get ready to have Julie for a few days."

"Thanks Rachel. Let me know so I can buy the tickets and get everything set for you and Ron." I told her trying to hold my excitement in. Everything was coming together! I turned and Steph was standing there.

"Did she say yes?" She asked.

"She said most likely, but I think the trip to New York is what sealed the deal. She is going to talk to Ron." I told Steph.

"Trip to New York?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well she didn't want Julie to travel alone, so I offered her and Ron a trip to the city." I told her chuckling.

"Good idea!" She was smiling; then she asked, "What time is everyone coming over?"

"I told everyone to be here at six." I reminded her.

She nodded her head and then went over to the phone. "Ella when you bring dinner up for everyone, could you please send bread, applesauce, ginger tea, and pickles?" She asked; then listened to Ella before replying, "Thank you so much." And then she hung up.

I gave her a puzzled look as I said, "That was an odd combination of food."

She giggled and said "I don't know, it sounded good to me. I hope I can keep it down since I actually want it."

I shook my head hoping she would be able to keep it down. I thought about the invitations and asked, "How is the printing coming?"

"Pretty good, the invites are almost all done and then I just have to address the envelopes. Maybe the girls will help me?" She said with her eyes sparkling.

"I am sure they would love to help, Babe." I looked at my watch. "They should all be here in an hour and half. Do you want to lay down for a little bit?" I asked her knowing she would be getting sleepy.

"Hmm, that sounds wonderful." She said with a yawn. She gave me a kiss and then went off for her nap.

I went to my office while Steph was napping. I called the designer who set up everything for the party; I wanted to see if they could do the same for the wedding. They confirmed that they could do it, I think it helped that I added some incentive. I then emailed the colors we had picked. I wanted to make this a very enjoyable and relaxing experience for Steph. I then looked for ideas for wedding favors. I found a few things that would work but I wanted to know what Steph thought of them. I looked at my watch and an hour had passed quickly. I went to go wake Steph from her nap so she could freshen up.

I kissed her gently, "Babe." I kissed her again, "Babe it's time to wake up." She groaned and stretched.

"Oh, I was enjoying myself. What time is it?" She asked through slitted eyes.

"5:30." I told her.

She slowly sat up. "Okay, I will be ready in a few minutes." She said as she went to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later she walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing black yoga pants and an oversized sweater that was dark green. With her hair pulled back in a messy bun, she looked radiant.

"You look great, Babe." I said.

"Well, I don't feel it. Yoga pants seem to be the only thing I am comfortable in." She said with a slight grimace.

My phone rang and it was Woody letting me know that the girls were all here. I told him to show them up. I know Tank would get to my brother and make sure the guys made it up. I told Steph the girls were on their way up, and she went and opened the door to let them in.

"Thank you Woody." Steph said.

"No problem." Woody said as he left.

Steph showed the ladies in to the living room.

"Please, everyone sit. I have something I would like to ask you." Steph said as she waited for everyone to sit. "I would like to know if you four would do me the honor of being in my wedding party?"

Lula was the first to stand to her feet and said, "Are you shitting me White Girl?! Of course I will!" Lula gave Steph a hug.

"I'm your sister; of course I would love nothing more." Valerie said hugging Steph.

"I have been your friend since kindergarten; you didn't even have to ask." Mary Lou said, also hugging Steph.

"Yes, I would be honored to be in your wedding." Connie said with another hug for Steph.

Steph's emotions were high. I could see the tears building. They started to fall and she said in a tight voice, "Thank you all so much. It means so much to me." The girls gathered around her to give their support.

There was a knock at the door and I knew the rest of the party was here. I opened the door to let them in. "Everyone else is in the living room." We walked in to a still crying Steph.

"Little Girl are you ok?" Tank asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes I am fine. I guess I'm just a little emotional." She said as she wiped a few remaining tears away.

"Let me introduce everyone. Valerie, Mary Lou, Lula, and Connie." I said as I motioned to each one and then I started with the guys. "This is Marco, Tank, Lester, and Bobby." They all said hello to one another. "Ella should be up soon with dinner. Can I get anyone something to drink?" I asked. To my surprise everyone asked for water. I went in to the kitchen and got everyone a water. While I was in the kitchen Ella came in with dinner.

"I will have the table ready in no time. I just need to know where Stephanie is going to be sitting so I can put what she asked for there." Ella said. I showed her where Steph would sit, and five minutes later she told us dinner was ready. "If anyone needs anything else, please call." Ella said on her way out the door.

We all sat down and then watched as Steph started with some bread and tea. We all started eating and making small talk.

"White Girl, what are you eating?!" Lula almost shouted.

"Apple sauce and some dill pickle spears." Steph said as though it was nothing.

"Beautiful, you are dipping the pickle in the apple sauce." Lester exclaimed with his face scrunched up.

"It is so good. I have been thinking about this all day." She said as she took another bite and then moaned. I shook my head smiling to myself; I guess we have found a new craving.

"Babe, if you're enjoying it that is all that matters." I said to her. Bobby looked like he had something to say but didn't say it. I will ask him later.

When dinner was over Steph was still holding her own with no trips to the bathroom, hopefully this is good news. Everyone helped clear the table; then Steph got her lap top and the invites with the envelopes, and put them on the table. I handed everyone an invitation so they could see what they looked like.

"Uh Steph, this says this New Year's Eve?" Mary Lou questioned.

"Yep, and we are going to need all of your help to pull it off." Steph said with a smile. "I know Carlos has already given the guys jobs to do. Ladies, your jobs will mainly be joint jobs."

"Okay, what's first?" Connie asked.

"Well, I could use some help addressing all of these envelopes. Then we have to go looking for dresses for all of us, along with all accessories. We need favors for all the guests." She said counting things off on her fingers.

"Babe, I have some favors I was looking at earlier." I showed her on her lap top.

"These are awesome!" Steph said.

"Stephanie these invites are awesome." Marco told her.

"Thank you." Steph said with a blush.

The girls started to address the invitations; chatting the whole time about the wedding. They all seemed really excited. I went over with the guys, the tasks I had assigned them earlier. They had actually gotten further then I thought they would.

My phone rang, without looking I answered, "Yo."

"Ranger, it is Rachel. I talked to Ron and we would like to take you up on your offer. If you would like, we can be up there December twenty-seventh." Rachel said.

"That is great! Thank you so much, this means a lot to me. I will have everything booked for you." I said.

"Good. Will you let us give you money for this?" Rachel asked.

"No." Was all I said.

"I figured that was what you would say. Just call and let me know the times." She said.

"I will." With that I hung up.

I walked into the dining room and picked Steph up, "Babe, Julie will be here the twenty-seventh!" She hugged me back with a huge smile on her face.

"I am so happy." She said.

__A/N I just wanted to let everyone know that Stephanie's symptoms are what I experienced during my pregnancy__,__ and about the time I had them in mine. I still want to know what you would like the babies to be__,__ and any names you might have._


	14. Chapter 14

**Only the characters you don't recognize are mine, everyone else belongs to J.E.**

**Big thanks to Christi (ChristiBabe) for all your amazing help!**

**I want to also thank everyone who has taken the time to review. I love reading them!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 14**

**SPOV**

I can't believe we are done addressing all of the invitations; I am so glad I didn't have to do it myself. I was mentally checking what was next on my list.

"Thank you all for your help tonight. I was thinking that tomorrow morning we could go dress shopping." I said.

"Sounds good. What time and where do you want to meet?" Connie asked.

"I was thinking 9:15, and here." I told them.

"Sounds great, Mary Lou and I can come together, and I will ask mom to babysit. I'll tell her I have last minute shopping to do." Val said with a smile, and Mary Lou nodded her head in agreement.

"Just remember _no _coffee!" I said, I didn't need to get sick before trying on dresses.

Everyone just smiled and nodded. We got their coats and walked to the door, then waved goodnight as they left. I walked into the living room where the guys were. I walked over to Carlos and stood there for a minute listening to what they had been planning.

"Carlos, I am going to bed. I have to wake up early to go shopping with the girls. Night guys." I said as I gave Carlos a light kiss.

The guys said good night.

I went to the bedroom and got ready for bed. I slipped into bed, and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I woke up at 7:04, wow, I slept in today. Carlos was walking out of the bathroom as I was getting out of bed. He bent down to give me a toe curling good morning kiss. I started to think about all the wicked things I wanted to do with him. I shook my head to clear it. I definitely didn't have time for that this morning. I continued walking into the bathroom. I answered nature's call and then went through my morning ritual. I did my makeup light and left my hair down.

I was standing in the dressing room with a white strapless bra and matching undies. There were so many clothes in the closet, I was having a hard time figuring out what I wanted to wear. I took a few minutes, and then I made my choice. I first put on a pair of jeans and they were comfortable. Ella, my clothes fairy, must have been hard at work. Next, I found a sweater that was a deep red. Finally, since there was no snow on the ground, I chose a pair of black ballerina flats. I was ready for my day out with the girls.

"You look beautiful, Babe." Carlos said as I walked out to the kitchen.

"Thanks." I said as I sat down at the breakfast bar to eat whatever wonder Ella made for me.

We ate our breakfast, then cleaned up. I went and got my lap top and looked at the favors Carlos found.

"Do you see any you like, Babe?" Carlos asked; sitting in the seat next to me.

"I do. Some are a little different and I like that." I said, and then asked, "So while I am out shopping with the girls, what are you going to be doing?"

"I am going to interview photographers, and videographers. Here, I would like you to take this, and put what you and the girls get on it." Carlos said, as he handed me his American Express card.

"I can't take this. It's too much." I tried to give it back to him.

"I want to do this for you and the girls. I know they don't have a lot of money to spend, and no time to save money before the wedding." Carlos said cupping my face.

"You are a very sweet man." I told him, giving him a kiss.

"Don't let it get out. It would ruin my reputation." He said, giving me a dazzling smile. "You better head down to the garage, they will be here soon."

"Okay. I love you Carlos." I said.

He pulled me in for the most tantalizing kiss.

"Love you too, Babe." He said with one more, soft kiss.

I left and went down to wait for the shopping party to begin. Woody was there, just leaning up against the SUV. It was bigger model, having two rows of seating in the back so everyone would be comfortable. I was originally taking it because there would be more space for shopping bags.

"Hey Woody. What are you doing?" I just knew he was going to tell me that he was told to come along.

"I'm your driver today. Boss doesn't want anything to happen to his beautiful bride, and mother of his children." Woody said, flashing me a smile; I'm sure he thought that would win me over.

"Fine. Just so you know, we will be going to DQ, and you get to buy lunch." I said flashing him my own smile.

He chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Just about then, the girls arrived. I reminded Woody to get rid of his coffee, he made sure no one else had any either. We all climbed in the SUV and were on our way.

"I figured we may as well see what David's Bridal shop has and then go from there." I said to everyone.

"Sounds good, they usually have a lot of styles and sizes in stock." Val said.

"But first we are going to DQ! I have to have a twist ice cream cone." I said, mainly to Woody so he knew where to go first.

"Ooo ice cream does sound good." Lula said, "I think I will have one of them cones." She stated.

I smiled. I had a feeling she would say that.

After our short trip to get ice cream, we were on our way to try on dresses. Once we got to David's Bridal, we got out and went in. Instantly, a sales woman materialized in front of us, hoping to sell whatever she could.

"I want you all to feel comfortable in the dress; I just want them to be in our colors." I said. Then we each went our own way, looking through the racks. The girls looking for Bridesmaid's dresses, and I was looking for the perfect wedding dress. There were five dressing rooms, one for each of us. As soon as we had a dress in our hand, the sales lady would come by and take it to our dressing room. I must have had ten dresses in mine and I had no clue how many the others had. After a while, I found the girls and said, "Why don't we try on what we've picked, and see if we like anything."

"Sounds good! We should find something with everything we have here." Mary Lou said.

I sat in one of the chairs they had set up outside the fitting rooms, so I could see the girls modeling the dresses they picked. One by one they stepped out wearing the various dresses. Long, short, and just below the knee, not a one was alike. They found something wrong with each dress, then moved on to the next. It was like that for forty-five minutes. Then, they all walked out with the exact same dress. I giggled, I guess we had found their dress. They looked beautiful in it. It was a tea length dress, square halter neck, with an empire waist, and a band of matte satin that was silver. It gathered at the bodice, and the dress was a shiny black satin. Each smiled as they realized they had picked the same dress.

"They told me what colors were in the wedding, and I have shawls that are silver on one side and blue on the other. It would look lovely with the dress." The sales woman said to me.

"Could you get them so we can see how it will look?" I asked.

She ran off; I assumed, to get the shawls.

She came back and handed one to each of the girls. They played with them to see how they liked them. I told them that I liked the way it looked with the dress, but it was completely up to them. They decided to get them.

Now it was my turn to try on the dresses I'd found. I wasn't holding out much hope, none of them screamed _I am the dress, buy me!_ An hour and a half later, I had tried on all ten dresses, and found I hated them all.

"I guess we will have to look elsewhere for my dress. Come on let's buy yours and if they have to be altered we can get it done." I said, looking for the sales lady helping us.

Once I spotted her, I went up and asked, "If we get them altered, how long would that take?"

"About two weeks." She stated.

"No sooner?" I asked her.

"Sorry no. That's the soonest we could get them all done." She said.

"Okay. Could you please bag what we're taking and put it on this card?" I asked as I handed her the card.

"No problem." She said running off to the checkout counter. I think I just made her day.

"Okay, everyone let's check out and head to lunch, and then more dress shopping for me. Give everything you have picked out to the lady who was helping us." I said.

When we reached the sales counter, the ladies handed over their dresses and shawls. They must have found shoes as well, because there were four shoe boxes in with the mix of all the rest. Connie went to get her credit card from her wallet, but I stopped her.

"No need for that. It's already covered." I told them.

"Steph, you really don't need to do that." Connie exclaimed.

"It's already done! Now who is ready for lunch?" I asked.

Val came over to me with tears in her eyes, "Thank you Steph. You don't know how much this means to me." I just hugged her back, I couldn't say anything.

Poor Woody waited in the SUV while we were in the store. When he saw us walking out of the store, he got out of the vehicle to open the back, and helped get everything loaded. After we piled in, I told Woody it was lunch time. He drove us to a little diner where we all had a good time chatting about the wedding. Once lunch was over, we got back into the SUV.

"So where to now?" Woody asked me.

"Well, another bridal store, I still have to find a dress." I sighed.

"You know we do security for a bridal store, would you like to try there?" Wood asked.

"Sure why not." I replied before turning to the girls and asking, "That's okay with you guys, right?"

I heard a chorus of yeses. I smile and nodded. I started to wonder who could alter the dresses. There was really only woman who I think would be up to the challenge. I pulled out my phone and called.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello Ella, it's Stephanie. I have a big favor to ask." I said, with my fingers crossed.

"Anything for you dear. What can I help you with?" Ella asked.

"Is there any possible way you could alter the bridesmaid's dresses?" I asked, biting my lower lip, as I waited for her answer.

"Of course, Stephanie. I can do that with no problem at all. I just need the girls and the dresses." She said.

I let out a breath, unaware I had been holding it as I waited for Ella's answer.

" Okay, I will talk to them and get back to you. Thank you so much." I said as I hung up.

"Ella agreed to do the alterations. She just needs you to come over with the dress and shoes so she can see what needs to be done." I said looking at the girls.

They nodded smiling.

"Any time works for me White Girl." Said Lula.

"As long as I have someone to watch the kids, I'm good." Mary Lou chimed in. Val nodded in agreement.

"Yep, she can have me whenever she wants." Connie said.

I looked up as Woody was parking the SUV, of course right by the door. I just shook my head. We all got out.

"I've had enough with sitting in the car. I would rather see what type of dress you pick." He said as he held the door open for us.

We walked in and were approached by a matronly lady. I guessed her to be in her late fifties. She greeted us very pleasantly, with a warm motherly tone. She walked right up to Woody and gave him a big hug.

"Betty, how nice to see you again." Woody said.

"You too, dear. Now, who are these lovely ladies?" She asked.

"Betty, allow me to introduce you to Stephanie Plum. She is the bride-to-be. She is getting married to Mr. Manoso. She is trying to find that perfect dress." Woody told her.

"Well my dear, congratulations! When is the big day?" She asked, smiling sweetly at me.

"New Year's Eve." I told her.

"As in the one coming up?" She questioned.

"Yes." I simply answered.

"Okay, well, we better get busy then. Tell me, what kind of dress are you looking for?" She asked; she has to be one of the happiest people I've met because she was still smiling.

I told her what I was looking for and she led me to a changing area. A few minutes later she had a couple of dresses in her hand.

"Here dear. Let's try these on and see what you like or don't like about them. It will give me a better idea." She said hanging the dresses on the wall. They were both very pretty.

She helped me get in them, and then I stepped out to show everyone. They said it looked nice, but wasn't that special dress. We did that five more times, I was starting to give up hope of finding a dress.

Betty walked in with three more dresses, my eyes instantly went to one dress. I think I found what I was looking for.

"Betty, let's try that one next." I said pointing to the one I had fallen in love with. She had an all knowing smile on her face.

Once it was on, I walked out where everyone was sitting. At first I didn't think they liked it, no one said anything. They just sat there, mouths hanging open. Woody was doing an impersonation of a fish.

"Oh my God! Steph, you look radiant!" Val said with tears.

"Ranger won't know what hit him." Woody said finding his voice.

"White Girl, this is it!" Lula stated, still looking stunned.

"You are so beautiful!" Mary Lou almost shouted.

"Steph, you look fabulous!" Connie said.

"Well, dear, what do you think?" Betty asked.

"I think it's perfect. Can you do the alterations in time?" I asked.

"My dear, it's like the dress was made for you. You don't need any." Betty said with even a bigger smile.

"Then I'll take it. By chance do you have shoes?" I asked Betty.

"I have a pair that were just made for that dress, let me go get them for you." She said, running off to get the shoes.

I bought the dress and shoes. I would ask Ella if I could keep it in her apartment for safe keeping. Betty hugged us all goodbye, and we were on our way back home. We decided that we would meet Ella now. I called to make sure she wasn't busy, and she assured me to come straight to her apartment. When we returned to Rangeman, Woody helped us carry our bags up to Ella's apartment. I thanked him for his help today.

Woody nodded and left.

Ella started right to work, showing the girls where they could change so she could get started on the alterations.


	15. Chapter 15

**I am just having fun with the characters J.E. created.**

**Big thanks to Christi (ChristiBabe) for all of your help!**

**I want to thank everyone who is reading and those who are reviewing, it means a great deal to me. **

**I am sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out****,**** this past weekend was busy but filled with fun. I hope everyone had a wonderful Easter!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 15**

Later that evening I went back up to seven. Val and Mary Lou went home to get dinner ready. Connie and Lula stayed for their fitting. I wanted to see how Carlos's day went. I came through the door and Carlos was standing there waiting for me. I just smiled and gave him one amazing 'I missed you' kiss.

"How was your day?" I asked him.

"Good. I think I found someone to take the pictures and videotape our wedding day. I want you to look at the pictures to make sure you like what they do." Carlos said.

I nodded in agreement.

He asked. "How was your day, Babe?"

"Great, we all have dresses and shoes. My sister cried when I used your card." I told him

"Babe, that's your card. Why did she cry?" He said with a concerned look.

"They're having a really hard time making ends meet. I think I may have found a solution, but I wanted to talk to you about it first." I said.

He nodded for me to continue with my idea.

"Well, I was thinking that we could have her look after the babies once they arrive. I was thinking we could turn an apartment or a conference room in to a day care area for her. Ella will be here if Val needs a break. I am sure Ella will want to be involved. Val could also bring her youngest with her and when the older ones don't have school she could bring them. We will be in the same building if she needs us. The little grassy area behind the building we could turn into a little park for the children. I just have no idea what she could do before we are ready for her to watch the babies. Maybe you could come up with something? This way she will have a steady income to help and health insurance, and I think they are in dire need of both right now." I finished my idea and just looked at Carlos.

I could see the wheels turning and then he said, "Babe, I think that is a great idea. Let me think about where we could put the daycare and how we could make this work. We will talk with your sister after the wedding ok?" Carlos said.

"Thank you so much! This means a lot to me." I said, crying.

"Babe, don't cry." Carlos said rubbing away my tears with his thumbs. He lifted my chin and asked, "How about we go Christmas shopping tomorrow before time runs out."

"Sounds good." I said.

We walked into the kitchen in search of pickles and applesauce. It was calling to me. After our dinner, Carlos showed me the pictures and I gave my approval. He knew he didn't have to ask me, but I think he wanted me to feel useful. That done, I went and got ready for bed, I was exhausted after my day of shopping.

I woke up to a very strong mocha latte arm holding me tight. I really needed to get up, so I could go to the bathroom. I tried to slide out of the bed only for the arm to pull me tighter.

"Carlos, I really have to go to the bathroom." I said and he released me.

I almost ran to the bathroom. When I came out, I glanced at the clock to see it was only four in the morning! I slid back into bed and snuggled up against Carlos. He pulled me close.

"Go back to sleep Babe. I love you." He said half asleep.

"I love you too." I said as I fell back asleep.

The morning started like all the others, Carlos in the gym, and me getting ready for the day. After Carlos showered and dressed for the day, we ate our breakfast then were on our way to the mall.

I love the mall normally, but today, I couldn't wait to leave. It was crazy busy since it was so close to Christmas, and people were not in the holiday mood today. I really didn't have a game plan other then walk around looking to see if anything popped out for someone. Then a thought hit me. They have a DQ in the food court, I am sure after an ice cream cone I will think better.

"Carlos, can we go to the food court?" I asked him, already walking in that direction.

"Babe, why?" He asked. I noticed he had a small smile so I'm sure he knew why.

We went to get my cone, it was so good! After that we started our shopping and moved nicely through our list of people. Carlos said we would get it all gift wrapped here so we didn't have to worry about it. I was happy with that news, I hate wrapping gifts.

We went to lunch while the presents were getting wrapped. We talked of the wedding and what we still had to plan. We bounced gifts for the bridal party off one another. We both had a pretty good idea of what we wanted to give them. We finished our lunch and went to pick up our wrapped gifts. I began to wonder if we would have to call one of the guys to help get them home.

"Something burning, Babe?" Carlos asked.

"Well, I was just thinking we may need to call one of the guys to help us get everything home." I said honestly.

He chuckled and said, "Already called."

"Well that's good. I didn't realize there were so many people to buy for." I said giggling.

Carlos's phone rang and he informed the caller our location. Cal and Ram were next to us a couple minutes later. Between the four of us, we had the presents in both SUVs and were on our way back home in no time.

When we pulled into the garage I noticed Mary Lou's minivan. I turned to Carlos and said, "I want to go see how everything is going with the Ella."

"Okay, Babe. I will take the gifts up." He said.

Carlos grabbed an armload of presents, Cal and Ram followed suit. We all got in the elevator and I got off on six.

I knocked on Ella's door and Mary Lou answered.

"Hello, how is everything going?" I asked as I walked in.

"Wonderful, dear. These dresses will be done before you know it." Ella told me.

"That's wonderful!" I said excitedly.

**Val's POV**

I still can't believe my baby sister is getting married and having babies. We have been getting closer since I moved back. I was thankful for that. I always wished I could be a free-spirit like her. But alas, I have always cared what others thought. Maybe I should try to become more like Steph.

I was so thankful when she paid for the dress and shoes. I wasn't sure how I was going to pay for it. I probably would have called Daddy and asked for a loan. Money is really tight right now and every time I turn around I have something else that needs to be paid. If I could just find something to help make ends meet.

The first time I came here to Rangeman, I was a little nervous. Have you seen these men? They're all hot and scary at the same time. I have noticed all the guys treat my sister with such care, you can see how they all love her like family. I have come to realize they are big sweethearts. I've heard Steph rave about what a goddess Ella is, and after meeting her, I would have to totally agree. She is simple amazing.

Last night, Connie asked her what she could pay her for altering our dresses and Ella said she didn't want anything but to see our smiles. She was one of the sweetest women I have ever met. She truly cares for everyone around her.

While Ella was pinning my dress, Steph and Mary Lou were talking in the other room. Ella asked me, "Do you know by chance if Steph and Carlos have arranged for someone to make their cake?"

"Oh, I have no idea. Ella are you wanting to make it?" I asked her.

"I would love too. I know how much my Stephanie loves her cake. I would like to do it as a wedding gift." Ella told me.

I was thinking how everyone had little tasks. I could ask Steph if this could be mine that way Ella could make Steph her cake. "Ella, I might be able to work it out so we could surprise them. Would you like me to try?" I asked.

"Would you do that?! That would be great." Ella said with almost a sigh of relief. Then she said, "Okay, dear you can take off your dress. I'm all done. Could you send Mary Lou in, please?"

"Of course." I said as I went to change back into my clothes.

I went out to the living room where they were sitting and said, "Mary Lou, your turn."

"Great!" Mary Lou said jumping up and heading into the other room.

I sat down next to Steph. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"A little tired, but not bad. I have so much going on right now, it is keeping my mind off of how I am feeling." She laughed.

"I was trying to think of ways that I could help you. I think I came up with one, but I wanted to run it by you first." I said.

Steph nodded.

I continued saying, "I would really like the honor of finding your perfect wedding cake. I promise I won't disappoint you."

"Do you already have somebody in mind?" She asked.

I nodded.

"You know how seriously I take my cake!" She said.

I nodded again.

"I don't want it drowning in flowers." Steph continued.

I simple nodded again.

"Carlos and I will pick the topper. It would cross one more thing off my list of things I still need to do. Yes, you can pick the cake." Steph said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you so much Steph! This really means so much to me." I said smiling. I couldn't wait till I could tell Ella she gets to make the cake! This is so exciting!


	16. Chapter 16

**I am just playing and only own Betty.**

**Big thanks to Christi (ChristiBabe) for all the amazing help!**

**Thanks to all those who are reading and reviewing! I love knowing what you all are thinking, so please keep the reviews coming!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 16**

**RPOV**

It has been a busy few days. We had Christmas a couple of days ago, and had a nice time. It seemed to work out having both our families together for the day. Stephanie and I have been in full wedding mode. We delegated a lot which helped enormously. Later today I had to meet with our designer to make sure we are on the same page.

Currently, Steph and I are standing in Newark airport waiting for Julie. Steph is nervous about Julie's reaction to all the news. I made sure to have Rachel and Ron arrive with Julie in the morning so we had time to talk to her.

"There they are." Steph said, grabbing my arm.

A squeal of "STEPHANIE!" could be heard. And then Julie ran up and hugged a stunned Steph. "I didn't know you were going to be here." She turned to me, "Hi Dad." Julie said as she hugged me.

"Hi, Julie. Was your flight good?" I asked.

"It was okay." Julie said.

"Where's your Mom and Ron?" I asked her.

"Umm..." She said looking around, "Oh right there. They've been acting like a couple of teenagers since you called." She said with a grimace.

Steph giggled, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

We walked over to the love birds. I cleared my throat to get their attention. They looked over at us and blushed.

I told Rachel and Ron, "I just wanted to say, I have a limo waiting for you two. If you have any questions please call. Enjoy your time alone and we'll see you in a week when the limo will brings you back."

Rachel hugged Julie, giving her a kiss on the check as she said, "Be good and have fun. I'll call you before bed each night, okay?"

"Bye Mom. Have fun!" Julie said as she hugged Rachel back.

Ron stepped up and gave Julie a hug, telling her to be good.

Julie smiled and gave a wave as she told them she'd be good, with that we turned and then left the airport.

"So what are we doing first?" Julie asked as we got to the SUV.

"Go to breakfast! I'm starving!" Steph said.

"I know just the place." I told them both.

I helped them in the SUV before I got in and started on our way to the diner where I met Stephanie on that fateful day. I slipped into my zone and soon we were pulling up to the diner. We got the booth in the back and Steph slid in before I took my place beside her, with Julie across from us. We ordered our food. I ordered a vegetable and egg white omelet with fruit on the side. Julie wanted scrambled eggs with bacon and fruit. My Babe ordered scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes, with strawberries and whip cream.

"Julie, we have some news for you. The reason I asked your mom to let you spend this week with me, is because Stephanie and I are getting married, and I wanted very much for you to be a part of that." I said, unsure of the reaction I might get.

"OH MY GOD! Really?! You guys want me here for it?" She said excitedly.

"Of course we want you here. That's one reason why we picked New Year's Eve for the wedding, so you would be off school." Steph said grabbing a hold of Julie's hand.

"Julie, there's more news. Stephanie is pregnant with twins." I said trying to gauge her reaction.

"Steph, you're pregnant? That's great! I'm so happy! I'll have babies to spoil." Julie said, smiling from ear to ear.

I looked over to Stephanie and see she is crying. "Babe, why are you crying?" I asked, wiping away her tears.

"I was so nervous about Julie's reaction. I'm just so happy that she's excited." Steph said softly.

"Steph, I have been secretly wishing for this since the whole kidnapping thing. This is really a dream come true for me." Julie said and then she bit on her bottom lip.

"What is it Julie?" I asked her knowing she had more to say.

"Well, now that you guys are getting married and having babies, do you think I could start coming up more? That is if there is room for me?" She said, the last so softly I almost missed it.

Before I could even open my mouth to say anything, Stephanie said, "Of course! I was hoping you would. We will always want you to be part of our life. Maybe you could come up for the summer and help me with the babies?" Steph looked at me with a slight smile, as if she was worried she shouldn't have said anything.

I nodded and said, "I'll talk to your mom about it. We would love to have visit whenever you can."

"Oh that sounds like so much fun! I can't wait!" Julie said almost bouncing out of her seat.

I was relieved to see Julie so happy about the babies and my upcoming wedding. I was worried she would be upset, and I know that Babe was too.

Breakfast was a breeze after that. We chatted about the wedding and babies. Steph thought it would be a good idea to see if a dress could be found for Julie. She wanted her as a junior bridesmaid. While they went shopping I was heading out to talk with the designer.

**JPOV**

I still can't believe it! Dad and Steph are getting married! I knew they loved each other back when I was kidnapped and Steph put herself in danger for me. I know I won't be able to be around all the time since I live in Miami and they live here, but I hope I get to spend more time with them now. I really hope they want me around after the babies get here. They said they did, so they must.

Hal came and brought another SUV for Steph and I to go dress shopping. I was surprised when he stayed in the driver's seat and my dad took the other SUV, I guess Hal is our shadow today.

Steph told Hal where to go first, and we pull up to a cute little bridal shop. Steph and I got out and headed inside. There was a very excited older lady waiting for us at the door.

"Stephanie dear, how are you? Everything ok with the dress?" She asked, giving Steph a big hug.

"Hello Betty. I'm fine and so is the dress. I would like to introduce you to Carlos's daughter, Julie. We need to find her a dress." Steph said smiling.

"Hello Julie. You are a beautiful young lady." Betty said giving me a hug.

"It's nice to meet you." I said.

"Now what kind of dress are we looking for?" Betty questioned.

"Well, we would like Julie to be a Junior Bridesmaid. So, something black with blue or silver." Steph said.

"Okay. You two go to the dressing area and I will get a few of dresses." Betty said and then took off.

I giggled as Steph led the way.

"She's a hoot and seems to know just what I am looking for. I'm sure we will find you a dress here." Steph said.

"She seems fun." I said.

Betty returned with all different types of black dresses with a touch of blue or silver. I tried on some dresses I liked, and some I hoped Steph didn't like. This last one was one of _those;_ it had a bubble skirt and a big ugly bow on it. Steph shook her head no as she scrunched her nose up. Thank goodness! I ran back in the dressing room to see what was next. I took the ugly dress off as fast as I could and looked to see what was next.

The dress was very pretty. I slipped on the double spaghetti strapped, black chiffon dress. There was an empire waist with a thin blue band of satin that tied in a bow, the ends falling down the back. It was bunched above the waist and slightly ruffled around the top. The dress fell to my knees and flowed when I walked.

I walked out all smiles and looked at Steph. I could tell by the huge smile she wore she liked it.

"Well, do you like this dress?" Steph asked.

"You look beautiful." Betty said.

"I love it." I said.

"Great! So do I. Betty would you happen to have shoes or a shawl to match?" Steph asked.

Betty left and was back within five minutes, both items in hand.

"Those will be perfect Betty! You're amazing!" Steph said excitedly. "Will she need the dress altered at all?" Steph asked.

"No, like your dress, it's like it was made for her." Betty said.

After I changed, Steph paid for everything, and we said our good byes to Betty. We headed back to the SUV where Hal was waiting. He hopped out to help us with the bags before we climbed in and were on our way.

"Hal, you do know we have to make one more, quick stop before going home, right?" Steph asked.

"DQ." was all Hal said.

Steph got a huge smile and said, "YES!"

When we pulled up to the drive thru window Hal asked me, "You want anything, Julie?"

"No, thank you" I said. It was too cold outside for something cold.

Hal ordered, and when he handed Steph her cone she looked very happy. As we were pulling into the garage, Steph finished her cone and sighed with contentment. I giggled to myself, she was acting just like Mom when she was pregnant with my sister and brother.

"Let's take your dress up to Ella's apartment and I can show you my dress." Steph said excitedly.

"Sounds good." I said as we were getting in the elevator.

Ella was standing at her door waiting to greet us.

"Julie! It's wonderful to see you! You've gotten so big." Ella said as she pulled me into a hug. "How are you?" She asked.

"Hi Tia. I'm great. I'm so excited about the wedding and the babies." I said hugging her back.

"We got her a dress today. She's going to be a junior Bridesmaid. I want to show her my dress." Steph told her.

We went inside and I showed Ella my dress, which she loved. Then I told Steph I wanted to see her dress on her. It was beautiful on the hanger. Steph went to change in to it.

"Ella!" Steph screamed.

We both ran into the room. Steph was starting to cry.

"Steph, what's wrong?" I asked.

"My dress is tight on me. It wasn't like this last week!" she cried.

"Don't worry dear. I can fix this. All I have to do is let it out slightly." Ella said helping Steph out of the dress before measuring her. "Steph, don't worry. It will look beautiful on you." Ella said reassuringly.

Steph got dressed and Ella went to work. I asked Steph if we could go to five so I could see if dad was there and a few of the guys. When we got off the elevator, the guys made their way over to greet us. It was so nice to see all these amazing men.

I looked over at Steph, and noticed she was looking pale. I was about to ask if she was ok, when she took off for the bathroom. I followed her and found her throwing up in the toilet. When she was done she splashed some cold water on her face and gave me a weak smile.

"I'm sorry to worry you. I'm fine. Someone has coffee out there and the babies don't like the smell. Could you go out there and ask whoever has it to get rid of it, please?" Steph asked.

"Of course." I said walking back out the door.

I bumped into Tank on my way out. He picked me up and twirled me around.

"How are you Julie?" He asked.

"I'm good, but Steph is in the bathroom and she just got sick. She said someone has coffee and asked me to find the person and ask if they could get rid of it." I told him.

Tank set me down, he had a very serious look on his face. "Julie, go get Little Girl a bottle of water out of the break room. I'll take care of any coffee."

I went to do what Tank asked and on my way back to the bathroom, I heard his voice booming, "Whoever has coffee needs to dump it now! The smell makes Stephanie sick! If I catch any more coffee on this floor, whoever has it will meet me on the mats!"

There was some whining, but everyone did as they were told. I gave Steph the water and told her it was safe to come out. We found out Dad was out of the building taking care of things for the wedding. Tank, Lester, and Bobby took us to lunch. We had a very nice time with them. They seemed worried about how Steph was doing. I found out they were the first to know Steph was pregnant and looked after her till dad made it back home. I think they missed the daily contact with her.

We headed back after eating so Steph could rest, and I went with her.


	17. Chapter 17

**All characters you recognize belong to J.E. I am just having fun.**

**Big thanks to Christi for all her help! **

**I want to thank everyone who is reading and those reviewing! I love the reviews.**

**So you know; the spa is a figment of my imagination.**

**I want to say sorry for the delay of this chapter. I had a sick husband over the weekend. So without further delay...**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 17**

**SPOV**

The past few days have been a whirlwind of activity. It was the night before the wedding and we'd put the final touches on everything. The wedding party was over for dinner. After we'd eaten we put the wedding favors for the guest together. We'd decided to get each child a personalized mug, silver stirring spoon, and hot chocolate with mini marshmallows. We put everything inside the mug, then wrapped them in clear cellophane and tied it with a ribbon at the top. We went with a personalized bottle of wine with silver corkscrew and wine stopper, which would be tied to the neck of the bottle, for each of the adults. With everyone working together, it didn't take as much time as I thought.

I think I have wedding day jitters, because I am getting nervous about tomorrow. I was also very excited to take this next step in our lives. The wedding party was staying the night here at Rangeman. Carlos said he had a surprise for the ladies starting early in the morning. He wouldn't even hint to his future wife what the surprise could be.

**Connie's POV**

I'm so happy for Steph and her Batman. These wedding favors are beautiful. I have no clue how they got them personalized so quickly. What am I saying, It's Batman, that's how he did it.

I never thought I would see Ranger so loving and attentive, but seeing him this way with Steph just seems so right. He said he had a surprise for us tomorrow, and we were to spend the night here. I wonder what it could be? Well, all I can do is try to fall asleep and wait for the morning.

**RPOV**

I can't believe tomorrow I'll be married to the only person who has ever captured my heart. I'm ready for our future. I know with my Babe there will be lots of excitement and I'm sure twins will only add to that thrill.

Everyone seemed to be wondering two things: First being how I got the favors personalized so quickly; second being what the surprise was for the ladies tomorrow. As far as the favors, well, money talks and that's how most of this wedding was happening as quickly as it was. And the plan for the ladies, I have someone coming in to give them all a spa day, complete with getting their hair and makeup done for the wedding. Since the ceremony doesn't take place until six tomorrow night, I want them as relaxed as possible. They all have worked really hard helping with the wedding.

The only thing I am worried about is Babe being able to eat after the wedding. Her night sickness seems to be getting a little better every day, as long as she eats slow and only a little bit. I told the caterer to have applesauce and pickle spears just in case Babe wants them. They looked at me funny, but I didn't bother to let them know why. I also have one of the guys going out to get Babe her D.Q. cone tomorrow. She has to have her daily cone.

She hasn't told me anything about her dress, other than the day Julie got here she went to try it on and it was tight on her. Ella told me it'll be fine, she'd taken care of the dress and has gotten Stheph's clothes to fit her growing belly. I can't help but smile at the thought of Stephanie growing with our babies. She has always been beautiful, and her being pregnant just adds to her beauty.

Everyone was going to their own designated sleeping spots for the night. We had a late night ahead of us after a long and busy day. I was spending the night on four so the ladies could have the apartment on seven to themselves. That way they wouldn't have to worry about moving all their stuff from one place to another.

I lay down in bed missing my Babe. I was thinking of our future, one where we were married, had children together; and Julie was a regular visitor. I fell asleep with those sweet thoughts. For someone with such a dark past, who would have thought I would end up being so happy.

**SPOV**

I woke up before everyone else the next morning, so I went about my morning routine, to get it out of the way. I got dressed in my usual yoga pants and one of Carlos's t-shirts. When I walked out of the bathroom, everyone was awake except for Lula.

My phone started to ring with the Batman theme playing. I smiled knowing who it was and answered, "Yo."

"Babe, that's my line." I could hear the smile in Carlos's voice.

"Couldn't help myself." I said smiling.

"I missed you last night, Babe. How did you sleep?" He asked.

"I missed you too. Once I fell asleep, I slept great." I said.

"Everyone awake?" He asked.

"Everyone but Lula." I told him.

"Wake her. Breakfast will be up soon and then the surprise will follow about an hour later. Babe, if you need anything today just call." He said.

"Okay. I love you Carlos." I told him.

"I love you too." He said and then he hung up.

Everyone was smiling as I put my phone down. I told them about breakfast being on its way and the surprise would follow later.

I walked over to where Lula was to wake her. I gently shook her. Nothing. I shook her a little harder. Nothing. "Lula" I said while I shook her. Still nothing. Boy, she slept like the dead. I grabbed her with both my hands and shouted "Lula" as I shook hard.

Finally, she moaned in protest.

I decided to take this opportunity to tell her food was on its way. "Lula, breakfast is on its way up. If you want any, you have to wake up now!" I said.

With that she popped up and said, "I'm up. I'm up, now where's breakfast?"

"It's on the way up now." I told her giggling.

About that time there was a knock on the door. Connie was the closest, so she answered it. The food had definitely arrived.

Breakfast was set up buffet style. There were eggs, bacon, sausage, home fries, pancakes, fresh fruit, and toast. Everyone's eyes got large as they took in the food. We loaded our plates up and took our seats at the table, enjoying the wonderful breakfast.

About the time we were finished eating, there was a knock on the door. This time I was the closest, so I answered it. When I opened the door there were three women standing there, with Ram, Woody, Hal, and Binkie behind them with their arms full.

"Hello." I said, knowing this was our surprise.

"Hello. Are you Stephanie?" One of the ladies asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"It's nice to meet you. We're from 3 C's Spa. I'm Christi and these are my partners, Crystal and Carrie Mr. Manoso asked if we could help get you ladies relaxed and ready for the wedding." Christi said.

The woman speaking was about my height, flawless fair skin, and fiery red hair which was pulled back in a long braid that ended at her waist.

Crystal was built somewhat like Connie, only smaller up top. Her hair was shoulder length, and such a dark brown it was nearly black. She had part of her hair pulled back to form a bump fastened by bobby pins.

Carrie was on the short side with small bone structure, and long dark blond hair pulled up into a messy bun. All three women looked to be in their mid-thirties.

"Please come in." I said, moving so I was out of their way. They walked in and told the guys where to put their stuff down and that they'd handle the actual set up. I introduced everyone. The girls seemed excited about having a spa day.

The ladies made work spaces for each of them, with room dividers, once they had moved the living room furniture out of the way.

Christi walked over and said, "You ladies can get whatever treatment you wish. We have everything we'll need. After everyone is nice and relaxed, then showered, we'll do your hair and make-up." She handed us menus of the services they offered.

Before I looked at the menu, I walked over to Christi and asked, "Do you offer any prenatal messages?"

"Of course. That was a must for this job." She said smiling.

"Good. I should have figured Carlos would have made that a must." I said giggling.

"I want you to just sit back and relax. We're going to take good care of you." she said.

That's exactly what we did for the rest of the morning. We had wonderful messages, mani/pedi's, and waxing for anyone that wanted it. I believe the only one who didn't take part in that last option was Julie. There was only one thing that could make this spa day better, I called Carlos to thank him, and ask if someone could go to D.Q. for my cone.

He said he was glad I was relaxing, and then asked me to see if anyone else wanted ice cream. I did as he suggested and then gave him the order. He told me we'd have our food as soon as the guys could get back with it. I was enjoying a leg message when there was a knock on the door. I knew it was my ice cream.

Julie answered the door and then handed everyone what they ordered.

**JPOV**

I gave Steph her cone and she had the biggest smile on her face. She really enjoyed her ice cream cones!

She was the first one to get done with the relaxation treatment, and then she asked if we minded if she took a nap before it was time to get ready. Everyone said for her to go and enjoy her nap.

Today was an amazing day so far. I had a message, a facial, and my finger and toe nails done. It was so cool. I'd never had anything like this before.

Next thing I knew it was time to wake Steph and for everyone to get a shower. Steph went first, and then while the rest of us were showering, Christi worked on Steph's hair and make-up. As the rest of us got done taking showers, Crystal and Carrie worked on us. Most of us were finished and in our dresses by the time Steph was done, and she headed to put her dress on with Val and Mary Lou's help.

Louis had brought all our dresses up while Steph was taking her nap.

I was excited to get my hair done, and Stephanie said I could get a little natural makeup put on, Mom usually told me no. I felt so grown up. Steph said that since it was such a special day, my mom wouldn't mind.

Once Stephanie was dressed, she stepped out of the bedroom. She was so beautiful it was all I could do not to cry. She stood there in her hand beaded, re-embroidered lace, ivory dress with silver beading. The dress had shear cap sleeves, a jewel sweetheart neckline, empire waist with crystals on the waistline, and split front sheer overskirt that spilled into a chapel train with a lace hemline. Her hair was partly up with soft curls, and nestled in her hair was a diamond clip holding her hair in place. She looked stunning! Dad wasn't going to know what hit him.

"Steph, you look beautiful!" I said.

"Thank you! You look very pretty yourself!" She said to me.

**MLPOV**

I can't believe today my best friend is marring the man of her dreams. She is positively radiant.

Her wedding to Dicky wasn't her, it was her mother. This wedding was her and Carlos. I am happy I could be a part of this day with them.

Last night before dinner Carlos and Steph gave the entire wedding party little gifts. I shouldn't call them little gifts, they were beautiful. Each of us girls received a bag with today's date and our name embroidered on them. Inside the bag was a matching earring and bracelet set done in diamonds and sapphires for us to wear today with our dresses; a glittery pair of silver flip flops for the reception; and our personal favorites in perfume, shower gel, and lotion. I am not sure what the guys got, but knowing Ranger they probably got guns and knives.

The phone rang and I answered it.

"If you ladies are ready, it is time." said Carlos on the other end.

"Okay, thank you." I said hanging up.

"Well ladies, it's time." I said to everyone. "Steph, you ready to marry your Batman?" I asked her.


	18. Chapter 18

**All characters you reconize belong to J.E. I'm just having fun!**

**Huge thanks to Christi (ChristiBabe) for all of her amazing work in helping me make this story readable!**

**I am so sorry for the delay of this chapter. I had a bad headache for a few days then I somehow****got pinkeye. I'm still trying to figure how I got that. I feel so bad for making all of you wait for this chapter, I hope you enjoy it! **

**A big thanks to all my readers and for those who review, I love reading the reviews they inspire my writing.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 18**

**RPOV**

I stood by the minister, waiting for my Babe. Next to me was my brother, then Tank, Lester, and Bobby. I was smiling like a fool, but I didn't care, I was marrying the woman of my dreams.

The first person to walk down the aisle was Stephanie's sister Val, then Mary Lou, Lula, Connie, and Julie. Wow! Julie looked so grown up.

The music changed and I looked up to see the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. My Babe was glowing. I think if someone would have asked me my name, I couldn't tell them. I had completely forgotten.

As her dad walked her down the aisle, I couldn't tear my eyes away. He placed her hand in mine, pausing till I looked up to acknowledge him as he placed his trust in me to take care of his little girl. The ceremony was over before I realized it. Babe had tears of joy rolling down her face.

The minister said "You may kiss the bride."

I took my thumbs and wiped the tears away as I kissed her with passion.

It was a good thing the ceremony was recorded, since I had no clue what was just said. My sole focus had been on her.

**SPOV**

I had tears of joy running down my face, I couldn't help them. I was the happiest I have ever been.

Carlos looked completely edible in his tux. I don't think I have ever seen him smile so much.

The ceremony was over before I knew it. The only thing I remember, was the minister saying we could kiss, and Carlos's kiss full of love and promise for the future.

I was happy the wedding was being recorded so I would be able to watch it later, since now everything seemed to be happening at lightning speed.

**Franks POV**

This is the second time I have given my Pumpkin away, but this is the first time I was happy about it. You could feel the love flowing from both of them. The last time I recall her being this happy was when she was a little girl. Stephanie was always a free spirit and needed to fly. I knew she could do whatever she put her mind to. I see that spark back in her.

**TPOV**

I've spent the past two weeks making sure Rangeman can run today without the core team, especially Ranger. I can't believe that he and Little Girl have finally admitted their feelings to each other and are now getting married. Then in a few short months we'll have two additions to our team. I'm really excited to meet them. I'll be the best uncle ever.

The room was beautiful. It had been transformed into a ballroom with the wedding colors everywhere without being overdone. The only source of lighting, were the twinkly little lights throughout the room, which added a touch of romance to the whole scene.

Stephanie looked beautiful in her dress. She was always beautiful to us here at Rangeman, but today just proves even more that Ranger is one lucky bastard.

I am brought out of my thoughts, by the minister announcing them man and wife, I looked over in time to see the first kiss as husband and wife. The love was pouring out of them. I am so happy for them. They have overcome a lot to get here.

**SPOV**

We took care of photographs right after the wedding in order to give the caterers a chance to set up for the dinner. We not only went through the traditional photo poses you see in most wedding albums, but we also had photos with our Rangeman family, that way no one was left out. After an hour and half of posing for pictures, I was so excited when the photographer said we were done with them. Time for the party!

I was amazed to see how the room was transformed while we were busy smiling for the camera. It was so elegant. In the middle of all the tables were short flower arrangements so people could see over them. All of our wedding favors were placed at the seats. The twinkling lights lit up the room. They gave it that warm romantic feeling.

Once we were all in our seats, Tank stood up and clinked his glass before clearing his throat and saying, "I'm not one for speeches, but I've known Carlos for many years. He's like the brother I never had. I'm so happy to be here today, to stand next to him, while he marries the love of his life. Stephanie is now the little sister I've always wished for. Here's to Stephanie and Carlos may they have a long happy life together."

Everyone clapped and took a drink; I of course sipped my water. Next to stand up was Mary Lou.

Mary Lou stood and tapped her glass. When all eyes were on her she started, "I've known Stephanie practically my whole life. I tried to tell her she couldn't fly, but she tried anyway. She always believed she could fly and has tried her whole life. I'm so happy she found Carlos who will help her spread her wings so she can fly. I'm so happy I could be here and share in this beautiful day where you can see the love the bride and groom have for one another. Here's to a long and happy life of flying and soaring together!"

Everyone took a drink and clapped. I had tears streaming down my face at the wonderfully sweet toast from our friends. I loved these people so much! Carlos reached over and wiped away my tears with his thumbs, then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I stood, hugging the two of them, before telling them how much they each meant to Carlos and me.

I made sure to eat lite in case my night sickness decided to strike. Once we were done, it was time for dancing. The first dance of course was between Carlos and me. We danced to _At Last by Etta James_. It seemed to fit us. I could have danced with him like that all night long, I love being in his arms. After our dance it was time for the father daughter dance, Daddy and I danced to, _My Little Girl by Tim McGraw_. As we moved to the music, he told me how proud he was of me and how happy he is that I found Carlos. Of course, that made me cry. The mother son dance was next, and for that, we let Marie chose the song she wanted for her and Carlos. I started sobbing as I heard, _The Man You've Become by Molly Pasutti. _It was all about the love a mother has for her son. It was so sweet and touching to watch them dance to the words of the song.

Then the dance floor became a free for all till the next wedding event was to be done.

**Ella POV **

The wedding was beautiful. I was so happy for them, they were meant to be together. After the three very tear jerking dances, everyone took to the dance floor. Carlos and Stephanie walked around talking to their guests. I was amazed by the smiles on both of their faces.

I looked at the cake table and loved how it turned out. I don't think they know I made it. It was a four tier cake, so they could freeze the top and save it for a year from now. The top layer was red velvet, the next layer down was Carlos's favorite as a child, Tres Leches. The third layer down was mainly for the guest, it was a French vanilla with a raspberry filling. Finally I made a pineapple upside down cake since it is Stephanie's favorite. I'm sure she will love all of the different cakes, and will probably have a little of each. Along the bottom of each layer there was beading out of icing, which covered the bottom of a ribbon that alternated color with the layer starting with blue and the silver. There was a Black bow in the center of the cake. On top of the cake Stephanie had wanted Batman and Wonder Woman symbol. I couldn't find any so I had Louis make them out of silver. I had shown Stephanie the toppers and told her I would give them to the baker.

**RPOV**

It was time for cake before I knew it. My beautiful bride's eyes lit up when I told her. I still don't know where Val got the cake or how much it cost. Every time I'd asked her how much it cost she'd told me it was already taken care of. I knew it wasn't paid for by her, she didn't have the money.

Ella handed me the knife to cut our first piece together. She had a smile on her face and said to us, "I hope you like the cake." She told us about the different layers and the significance of the top layer being for our first anniversary.

"Ella, did you make this beautiful cake?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes. I hope you're not mad. I just wanted to do something special for you both. I love the two of you as if you were my own children." Ella said to both of us.

"I hope you like the cake. As you know I had a little help from Louis with the toppers." Ella said smiling.

"You both did a wonderful job." Steph told Ella giving her a hug, "Thank you so much!"

Once we cut the first piece of cake, Stephanie and I each picked up a small piece and held it to each other's mouths so we could share our first bite. As her lips closed around my fingers, she moaned with pleasure. I in turn accepted the morsel from her fingers before lowering my mouth over hers in a passionate kiss. This was going to be a long night if she kept moaning like that. My pants have been tight all night and that only made it worse.

Shortly after the cake cutting, it was time to throw the bouquet and garter belt.

Stephanie had her back to the group of ladies who had formed on the dance floor, she did a couple of warm up swings, bringing her hands up over her head with the bouquet, but not releasing it, then on the third try she released. Boy, those ladies are vicious about getting those fake flowers. There was pushing, shoving, and elbows being thrown. Next thing I know Lula is shouting that she had it. I think my Babe tried to plan it that way.

I was next up. I slowly took off Babe's throw away garter. When I looked to see what it looked like, I smiled to myself, it was a Batman garter. I had a feeling that if I looked at the bouquet it would have Wonder Woman on it somewhere. The men were now all gathered where the women had stood. I did a couple of practice swings without releasing it, and on the third, I let go. I turned around to see Tank holding it, and smiled, I couldn't have planned this better if I tried.

Tank and Lula did their dance. They both looked a little nervous being near one another. I think the spark is still there between them.

When the song ended, the floor opened back up for everyone once again. We made our rounds thanking everyone for coming. Steph was looking tired, I knew midnight was near and I had a feeling that we'd be heading out soon after.

"I love you, Mr. Manoso." Steph said to me giving me a hug.

"I love you, Mrs. Manoso." I told her, hugging her back and giving her a kiss.

About that time Julie came over to us and gave us a big hug.

"Would you like me to stay somewhere else tonight so you two can be alone?" She asked us

"We'll have plenty of time to ourselves later. We don't get to spend too much time with you." Steph told her giving her a kiss on the head.

Julie gave us both a hug and looked very relieved to be staying with us. My new wife made me so proud.


	19. Chapter 19

**All the characters you know and love belong to J.E.**

**Big thanks to Christi (Christibabe) for all of your help making my chapters readable.**

**Thanks to everyone reading and for those who review. I love reading each and every review!**

**I am sorry for my delay on this chapter, but this time length may become more normal. I am involved with a charity event and it takes up a lot of my time from now untill the event. I will try to get my chapters up as quick as possible.**

**Chapter 19**

**JULIE'S POV**

We were on our way to the airport where Dad and Steph picked me up. I was sad my time here had come to an end. I didn't want to leave. The wedding had been so much fun and yesterday we spent the whole day together as a family. I sometimes wish I didn't live in Florida, it's so far away.

"You ok Julie?" Steph asked, turning in her seat to look at me.

"Yeah. I'm just sad to be leaving so soon." I said, trying not to cry.

"Sweetie, you have to go back to school. Maybe we could talk to your mom and see if you can come up here for spring break, would you like that?" She said giving me a soft smile.

"You really want me up here for spring break?" I asked, trying not to show my excitement.

"Of course we do! We love you very much and want you to be here as much as you want." Steph said.

"I would love to come up for spring break." I squealed.

"I'll talk to your mom." Dad said, showing he was listening to the conversation as he drove.

I sat back, happy to know they wanted me to come back. I got lost in thoughts about what we would do when I visited and how much I would love being a big sister again.

When dad pulled into a parking space I was jolted back to the present. It was all I could do to keep from bursting into tears at the thought of having to leave. Everyone got out of the SUV and Dad got my luggage from the back. After he locked up we walked into the airport and got me all checked in. I looked up to see Mom and Ron standing there waiting for us.

"Hi, Julie. Did you have a good time?" She asked, giving me a big hug.

"Hi, Mom. I had the best time. The wedding was amazing." I said giving her an extra squeeze to let her know I missed her too.

"Congratulation on your wedding." Mom told them. I'd mentioned the wedding the first night when I called her. She wasn't thrilled that Dad hadn't told her. I explained he wanted to be the first to tell me and didn't want to chance her letting it slip. She understood and was glad everyone was happy. I figured Dad or Steph would want to share the news about the babies and didn't mention that part. I think she'll be happy, she's always said he needs to settle down and that's exactly what he's doing.

"Thank you." Dad and Steph said at the same time.

"Well, we better get going. We don't want to miss our plane." Ron said.

"Ok." I said giving Steph and Dad one last hug.

I kept glancing back as we walked through security. Before we walked around the corner, I turned and waved bye to them one last time. Once we rounded the corner the tears started falling. I tried to hide them, but mom noticed right away.

"Julie honey, why are you crying?" She asked.

"I'm just sad to be leaving. I really wish we didn't live so far from each other." I said.

"I know it's hard honey. Now that they're married you can visit more." She said hugging me and smiling.

"I would really like that." I said between tears.

**SPOV**

Tears rolled down my face as we walked back to the SUV. I loved that little girl so much. I hated to see her leave.

"Babe, she'll be back to visit soon, and we can always take trips down to Florida to see her." Carlos said wiping the tears away.

"I know." I said trying to give a little smile.

He helped me in the SUV, before climbing in on the driver's side. On the ride back to Rangeman, my thoughts were on the past few months and how much had happened. Our lives have changed for the better. After taking a month off, tomorrow we were heading back to work. I was looking forward to.

I must have fallen asleep because I felt Carlos trying to gently wake me. "Babe, wake up. Do you want your ice cream cone or would you rather just go home?"

The word ice cream snapped me awake. "Yes! I want my cone!" I almost shouted. Carlos just chuckled and pulled in to get me one. I really love this man.

I took a bite the minute he handed me the cone and mumbled thank you around a mouth full of ice cream. I greedily ate the rest as he drove us the rest of the way to Rangeman.

I had the cone finished by the time he pulled into the garage. Once Carlos parked, he came around to help me out. We took the elevator up to seven.

"Babe, I want to ask you something. Where do you want to go for a honeymoon?" He asked.

With everything else going on, I hadn't given a honeymoon a thought. Besides, I wasn't sure if I could fly in my condition. "I don't have a clue. So much has happened already, and I don't even know how much traveling I can do right now. Do we have to go know? Or would it be possible for us to go once the babies are born?" I asked.

He wrapped his arms around me and gently kissed my forehead before letting his mouth move down and claim my lips. His tongue caressed my lips and when my mouth opened his tongue darted inside to dual with mine. The kiss was more about love and reassurance then passion, although at the least hint from me I knew it could soon turn it into a heated exchange. After several seconds he pulled back and I rested my head on his chest. "How about we talk about houses and we can readdress the honeymoon later?"

"I love that idea. Then we can start looking for one that meets both our requirements. Or at least comes close." I said smiling.

For the next hour we sat and talked about the type of house we each wanted. We agreed on the points that all the bedrooms should be on the same floor with the master bedroom at the end. We wanted five or six bedrooms in total with three to four bathrooms. A nice back yard and security were high on the list along with a finished basement. For the main floor we wanted an open floor pattern, which consisted of the living room, dining room, and kitchen.

"You know Babe, if we can't find our dream house we can just build it." He said smiling.

"I'd like to look first if that's okay. I really want a house that has character." I said. The more I thought about it the more I realized I wanted an older home, with some history to it. I think with all that we want that might be a hard task to handle.

"If we find a house we like we could also renovate it. We could the keep the integrity of the house, but also have exactly what we want." He said.

"Oh I like that idea! When can we start looking?" I asked wanting to do it now.

"We can go online now. If we find ones we want a closer look at, tomorrow when I call my relator I'll have him arrange a walk-through." Carlos told me.

I was already walking away to get my laptop to start the house hunt. I wanted to find this house soon so we could have everything ready by the time the babies arrive. That left a very short window.

As if he knew what I was thinking, Carlos said, "Babe, if we stay here while the house is being worked on for a few months after the babies get here, that won't be a bad thing."

"I just want the first place we take them to be our new home." I said almost whining.

"I know Babe, but it might not work out that way. Just don't be too upset if it isn't done. There's one positive to that though, if we're still living here, you'll have Ella to help you when we first bring the babies home. Having one baby is challenging enough for a new mother and you'll have two. I know Ella would love lending a hand to help you." He said giving me a gentle kiss.

"I know. It would probably be a lot easier if we _were_ here at first, but I still want to be in our new house as soon as possible." I said.

**RPOV**

I knew how badly Steph wanted to be in our new house by the time the babies arrived. That only gave us six months if we were lucky and she went to her due date, but with twins she might deliver early. In that time we'd have to find the house, have it renovated and all moved in. That's a very short time line. I'll do my best to get this done for her. I'd give her the world if I could, or at least try to.

About an hour into our search Ella brought dinner up for us. She of course brought Steph her pickles and applesauce. I still don't know how she could eat that.

Although our internet search had to be put on hold while we ate our dinner, it was still the topic of conversation.

"Babe, I think we have found a couple of promising houses. They seem to be in the right locations. Not far from both our families and Rangeman. What do you think?" I asked her.

"I would like to walk through them and see what feel we get from them." She said.

"That's fine, I'll see when the houses are available to show." I said.

"Great I can't wait." She said, then started to bite her bottom lip. I knew she was thinking something.

"Smell something burning, Babe." I said.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm such a pain about all this, and being so demanding about the house." She said with tears building in those beautiful blue eyes I love.

"Babe, this is the home where we plan to start our life as a family. You aren't being too demanding. I want to know what you need in a home and I'll share my desires as well. This will be our home for many years, where we'll share family memories, and no matter how long it takes I want it to be perfect for you." By the time I finished she was in tears. I hope I didn't say anything wrong.

"I love you so much Carlos! You always make me feel better." Steph said wrapping her arms around me and giving me a searing kiss.

I lifted her in my arms and carried her through to the bedroom. There was plenty of time for thinking of houses tomorrow. The rest of tonight was for sharing our love for each other.


	20. Chapter 20

**As normal, all those you reconize and love belong to J.E.**

**A huge thanks to Christi (Christibabe) for all the help! I couldn't do it without you!**

**I am so very sorry it****has taken me so long to get this chapter out. Please forgive me. I've filled my plate and I'm trying to keep up with everything. I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner. **

**Please keep leaving the reviews they mean so much to me and I love reading them.**

**Chapter 20**

**SPOV**

I can't believe I've been married for a little over a month. Today we're finding out, hopefully, what the sex of the babies is and making sure everything is ok with them. I'm beyond nervous. I just want two very healthy babies. Carlos keeps telling me everything will be fine. I know he's right but I can't stop my worrying.

I've been back at work for five weeks now and I love it. All the merry men have been great. They still aren't allowed to drink coffee, which I know isn't fair to the guys, so I offered to work from Carlos's office on seven, but nobody wanted me to do that. I was glad because I'd miss being around them.

The guys are just as excited to find out about the babies as Carlos and I are. They have a pool going as to the gender of what the babies will be. Hal thinks one of each, Manny says both girls, and Woody said his money is on two boys. Who would've thought these big scary men, to outsiders and bad guys anyway, were just giant teddy bears at heart, excited to become uncles.

I was currently standing in the closet trying to find something to wear to my appointment at three this afternoon. I was only in my forth month but I looked like I was six or seven months along. What was I going to look like at nine months, I can't think about that, it just scares the crap out of me. God bless Ella for having maternity clothes ready for me. Fifteen minutes later I'd found an outfit that should work. It was a pair of maternity jeans and a dark green, long-sleeved shirt, that was loose over my belly. I finished my look with a pair of Nike's. Since I'd showered and done my hair earlier, I was now ready for my day.

I took the elevator down to the fifth floor where Carlos said he'd be waiting for me. I was greeted with a chorus of hellos as I exited the elevator. I smiled and finger waved back to them. Lester came over and throwing his arm over my shoulders, gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, Beautiful. How are you and the kiddos doing?" Lester asked.

"Hey, Les. We're good. I'm a little nervous about the appointment later." I told him.

"Everything will be fine. Now, I think the boss man is in his office waiting for you." He said, guiding me to Carlos's office.

Carlos was shutting down his computer when we got to his office. He looked up smiling when he saw me and stood, making his way over to where we were standing. He moved Lester's arm from around my shoulders and pulled me to him, giving me a light kiss. "Morning, Babe. Are you ready to start the day?" He asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Have a good day you two." Lester said taking his cue to leave.

"Why did we take the day off? We could've worked half the day before the appointment." I said.

"I have something I want you to see before your appointment." Carlos said.

I really wasn't up for surprises right now, but if I know my husband like I think I do, this will be a good surprise. "Ok, let's go." I said.

We got in the elevator and went down to the garage. Walking me over to the Turbo, Carlos opened my door and helped me in, before going around and sliding in the driver side. We started out, and I was surprised as he headed out of town.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Not too far. Relax, Babe, I think you'll really like this surprise." He said, bringing my hand to his mouth to place a soft kiss.

A short time later we pulled up to a gate, which was left open, I'm guessing for us to enter. The drive way was long and curvy, on each side of it where huge trees that hung over, it was beautiful. Then I could see the end of this tree tunnel we were in. The driveway made a circle in front of a very large and old house. It was big but inviting and homey from the outside. I couldn't wait to see the inside, and if it was half as wonderful as the outside, I was sold.

"What do you think of your surprise so far, Babe?" Carlos asked with a dazzling smile.

"I love it!" I said giving him a kiss.

Our relator was waiting for us at the door with a big smile on his face.

"Glad to see you guys could make it out. Now, I will warn you, no one has lived here in a very long time, and the house and property need a lot of work. I think though this is what you have been looking for." Mr. Wolf told us.

"Well, Mr. Wolf, let's go in and see what it's like." Carlos said.

We walked up the stairs to a wraparound porch. I could already see us sitting on the porch watching the kids play in the yard. I was getting that warm fuzzy feeling about the house. We stepped up to the double front doors that Mr. Wolf had already unlocked and was holding open. We walked through the door into a large entry way. There was a sitting room off to the left and a large living room to the right with two doors leading into different rooms. The one door lead in to a smaller room which I'm guessing was once a study and the other door lead to the dining room, which was very large. From the dining room we went into a very large kitchen that had double doors leading to the back yard, which was huge and you could tell there had once been flower gardens there.

Before we even made it upstairs I was already picturing my family living here. I knew this was the house for us. We'd need more closet space, storage, plus updating the kitchen, and all the wiring in the house. I would like to keep the feel of the house but open it up a bit more so there weren't as many doors to go in and out of. Mr. Wolf told us some of the history of the house, including the fact it was once a plantation house. The fact the house was that old just added to the attraction I had for it.

"Carlos, I want this house. It's perfect and it feels like home." I said smiling.

"I feel the same way. It'll need a lot of work before we can move in." He said.

"I'm not as worried about getting moved into it before the babies come. I'm in love with this house and the land." I said giving him a kiss.

"Mr. Wolf, we would like to put an offer in on this house." Carlos told him.

"I'm happy to hear that. I think we could get a quick sale on this house if the offer is good. The owners would like to have this house out of their hands." Mr. Wolf said.

Then he and Carlos talked a little more as I roamed around looking at what would be our home.

A short time later, Carlos was parking the car in the lot beside my doctor's office. I'd opened my door and turned in my seat so I could put my head between my knees, in effort not to throw up. I was trying to calm down, but was failing at it. Finally, I knew we just had to go in there and get it over with. I was praying that there'd be nothing wrong with either baby.

"Babe, no matter what, it'll be ok. We'll get through it together, but I'm sure everything will be ok." He said holding me and rubbing my belly. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever get." I said.

We walked in to the waiting room which only had two other women sitting there waiting. I told the receptionist I was here before I joined Carlos and we waited for my name to be called.

"Steph, you ready?" A bubbly nurse called.

I nodded and we stood to follow her into the back. She weighed me, smiling the whole time as she made small talk. I honestly haven't a clue what she was saying I was so nervous.

"I'm sorry Jenny, what did you ask? I'm a little nervous." I said smiling weakly.

"Try not to be too nervous, it'll be ok. I asked if you'd had any luck finding a house. I remember you saying something about house hunting the last time you where in." Jenny said, still smiling.

"Well we put an offer in on a house today. It seems perfect for us." I said.

"Oh, how wonderful! I hope you'll get it." She said, as her eyes lit up. Jenny was a bit shorter than I was with long blonde hair and big hazel eyes. I put her around my age and her personality only made her more beautiful. I could see why Dr. Kaz hired her, she could comfort anyone.

She led the way down the hall and when we reached the exam room she said to have a seat, Dr. Kaz would be right in. She returned with him a few minutes later.

"Do you mind if I stay? I'd like to learn more about anatomy scans." Jenny asked.

"I don't mind at all." I said.

"How're you feeling, Steph?" Dr. Kaz asked.

"I feel great, although today I'm extremely nervous." I admitted. Carlos grabbed my hand and squeezed slightly to remind me I wasn't alone.

"Well, if you'll lay back and lift your shirt so I can get to that belly, we'll see how those babies are." Dr Kaz said.

I did as he asked me to do.

"Ok, you're going to feel the jell now, but it's warmed so it shouldn't be too much of a shock." He said, squirting the jell on my belly. "You can see everything I do right here in this screen. I'll point things out as we go. Are you wanting to know the sex of the babies?" He asked.

"Yes please." Carlos and I both said at the same time.

"Ok, let's see what we got. We'll start with Baby A first. Here's a beautiful profile of its face. Oh, what a perfectly shaped head. I'll be taking pictures as I go as well. Here are the ears, eyes, nose, oh and look, we're sucking our thumb. Now I'm moving down to the lungs and heart. Look, you can see the heart beating just perfectly. See the four chambers, it looks perfect." As talked, pointing things out on baby A, tears flowed down my cheeks. The baby was perfect and beautiful. "Now let's see if we can see the sex of baby A. Well, this little one isn't shy at all, here's the penis. Definitely your son, Carlos!" He chuckled as he said it.

"That's my boy!" Carlos said beaming.

"Now let's look at baby B. Ok here's the profile and it looks just perfect. Here're the ears, eyes, cute little nose, and it looks like you have two thumb suckers. Now let's move down and see the heart and lungs. Oh, this baby is just as perfect as the first. See the heart beating away. Just Beautiful. Now let's see if we can see the sex of baby B. Oh, we're playing shy, let's see if I move around if I can get a better look." Dr. Kaz tried for five minutes to get the view. "Did you feel that Steph? Baby B just kicked the wand, I have a perfect picture of its little foot. I don't think it's going to let us see. I can keep trying if you want." He said.

"Baby B is shy like you, Babe." Carlos said smiling.

"You don't have to keep looking. We can try again later." I said.

"Ok, let me print the pictures I have for you. Both your babies look perfect. They're beautiful just like Mom and Dad." He said wiping the jell off my belly and helping me sit up.

"Oh, Steph, thank you so much for letting me watch. Not only was it helpful for me, but it was so beautiful! I'm going to go back out. I'll see you later. Thank you again, Steph." Jenny said.

"You're welcome. Bye Jenny." I said as she walked out the door.

"Carlos and Steph, your babies are great. Here're the pictures I took and labeled for you. Mama, will want to see those Carlos." He said.

"Thank you Jimmy, these're great. I'm sure everyone will get to see them." Carlos said.

We said our good byes and were on our way home. I was still crying as I looked at my two perfect babies. I loved that they were both thumb suckers. I could see all their little fingers. My favorite ultra sound picture was the perfect little foot of baby B, who was shy.

When we got home Carlos and I just stared at the pictures in awe of what we've created.

**A/N**

**I just wanted to let you know,****the ultrasound Steph had was pretty much from my life. I was in the parking lot almost getting sick with nerves. What the Dr. said was almost word for word, except I only had one baby who wasn't shy, but he did kick the wand and I have a perfect picture of his foot. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**All you know and love belong to J.E.**

**Big thanks to Christi (Christibabe) for all of the amazing help!**

**I know you all are getting sick of my "I'm sorries", but I am. It seems everything hits at one time and it delays my story, I am truly sorry! Keep leaving the reviews I love reading them!**

**CHAPTER 21**

**RPOV**

It seems as if everything is coming together nicely. We found a house that we both love, the babies are both healthy, we're having at least one boy, and the other twin is shy. I love the picture of the perfect little foot.

Steph and I are getting ready to have lunch with Val, where we'll pitch her our idea. It will not only help her, but us as well.

"I'm ready to go." Steph said, coming to my office.

"Ok. Lunch is ready and Ella has it set up on seven. Let's go on up, Val should be here any minute." I said. We'd decided to have our little meeting in our apartment to help everyone relax.

"I'm a little nervous. What if she doesn't like our idea of helping her?" she said.

"Babe, it'll work out. If Val doesn't like the idea, we'll look for another way to help her." I said.

We got up to the apartment and my phone buzzed. The front desk was letting me know Val was here. I told them to let her up.

Steph went to the door to let Val in.

"Hey, Val. How are you doing?" Steph asked, letting her in.

"Hi, Val. Thanks for joining us." I said.

"Hi. Thank you for having me. It's nice to get out of the house every so often." Val said with a small laugh.

"Well, let's eat. Ella has the dining room all set up for lunch and I'm starving." Steph said.

We headed into the kitchen where everything had been set out. Taking our seats at the table, we made small talk while we ate. Once we'd finished, Steph and I cleared the table.

"Not that I don't love spending time with both of you, and it was a wonderful lunch, but I have the feeling there's something more to this than just lunch." Val said. Her expression turned worried as she asked, "Are you guys moving away?"

"God no! What gave you that idea?" Steph said.

Val shrugged. "I know how much you both enjoyed having Julie here and I know you've been missing her since she went back home. I just thought maybe that's why you asked me to come today, to tell me you'd decided to move closer to her."

"We love Julie very much, but I don't think I could be so far away from mom or you with babies on the way. I'm going to need all the experienced moms I can get." Steph said.

"We did find a house, but it's only a short way from here. You're right about there being a reason for asking you here today though. There's a business proposition we'd like to discuss with you." I said, smiling to put her at ease before continuing, "Shall we go into the living room where it's more comfortable?"

**Val's POV**

I was a little confused, what could they want to talk to me about? I sat in a chair, Steph and Carlos sat on the couch. They were both smiling, which made me feel a little better.

"Val, when I asked you to be in my wedding, you let me know money was tight for you. I've been trying to think of a way to help you." Steph said.

She was right. I'd almost told her no because I didn't know how I'd pay for the dress. Even the cheapest dress would've put us in some major debt.

"Stephanie, came to me with an idea right before the wedding and I loved it. I've been working out some of the details of her plan. If you accept, we'd like to put the rest of the decisions in your hands." Carlos said, I was now more lost than ever. I sat there just staring at them, waiting for them to tell me.

Stephanie finally started talking. "My idea was that we open up a day care here in the building. That way the babies would be near to us. I'd want someone here that I can fully trust. Val, we'd like you to be in charge of the day care. It'd have mom hours so that you could get your kids to and from school. When they're on vacation from school, they could come with you."

I could feel my jaw dropping as Carlos continued, "You would have a salary, expense account, vacation time, sick and personal days, and of course medical insurance. You'd have the same benefits as all the other Rangeman employee. You'd have full use of our gym, I'd like you to have some self-defense training as well as some training with a gun."

They both just sat there staring at me, I didn't know what to say.

"You want to hire me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, even though the babies aren't here yet, We'd want you to start as soon as you can. Stephanie and I would like to hear your ideas on the set up of the day care area, including the playground. I'd also like to start your training as soon as we can, of course that is if you'd like the job." Carlos told me.

"We want to help you, Val. This would help all of us. What do you say?" Steph asked.

"Could I bring in another mom to help? That way if I couldn't be here, everything would still be covered?" I asked.

"Well, they'd have to interview with us and we'd have to do a background check." Carlos said.

"Well, the person I'm thinking of is very close to all of us already, and I think the extra money would help her family too. I was thinking of Mary Lou." I said smiling.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Steph said with excitement." Does this mean you accept?"

"Well, I want to talk to Albert, but yes, I'd love too!" I said. "This means so much to me. Thank you both so much for this opportunity." I was starting to tear up and I gave them both a hug.

"I'm so happy you said yes!" Steph said, also crying.

"Ok, well, you go talk to Albert and I'll have everything ready for when you're ready to start. I'll also get everything ready for Mary Lou and if you want, she can start with you. We can ask her or you can." Carlos said smiling.

"I think Steph and I should ask her together." I said

"We could ask her to meet us, and put the question to her tomorrow before we go shopping." Steph said.

"Sounds good to me. Girls day!" I said.

I couldn't believe what'd just happened. I couldn't wait to tell Albert. They walked me down to my car. Steph said she'd call Mary Lou right away. After saying our goodbyes, I was on my way home feeling like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

**SPOV**

After Val left yesterday, I was so excited. I loved her idea of asking Mary Lou to join her. As soon as I got to my desk, I called Mary Lou and arranged for her to go shopping with Val and me today. Carlos had told me to take the day and work on a plan with the girls for the day care.

I was on my way to pick up Val, then we were headed over to Mary Lou's house. We'd tell her the plan and go from there the rest of the day.

"Good Morning, Steph." Val almost sang as she got in the SUV.

"Good morning. You're in a good mood today." I said.

"I'm so excited about everything. This is going to help me so much and I'll feel like I'm being useful." Val said excitedly.

"I'm so happy you accepted and brought up the idea of Mary Lou." I said pulling up to Mary Lou's house.

We got out and in true Burg fashion, Mary Lou was standing at her door waiting for us. She had a big smile and was waving excitedly at us as we got out and waved back.

"Hey! Come on in and we can talk." Mary Lou said.

We walked in and took off our coats, setting them down.

"Omg! Steph where did that belly come from?" Mary Lou asked.

"It was just there one morning, I feel like it happened over night. I guess this is what I get for having twins." I said with a laugh.

"I think it looks beautiful!" Val said.

"That's because you're the aunt!" Mary Lou said to Val, then she turned to me, "How'd your appointment go? Do you know their sex?" she asked me.

"It was great! They're both healthy and only one showed the goods." I said with a smile.

"And...?" Val urged me to go on.

"Well, don't tell anyone yet, but baby A is a boy." I said, then added, "Baby B is a little shy and kicked the wand."

"Aww, Baby B is shy, like its mommy." Mary Lou said with a smile.

We all sat down around her table and Val and I started to tell her the plan. Mary Lou sat wide eyed and nodded ever so often. By the time we were done telling her everything, I wasn't sure what she was thinking.

"So, where do I sign up? I've always wanted a job, but so many aren't friendly to mom hours." Mary Lou said, "Plus a little self-defense and gun training could be fun." She was smiling from ear to ear.

"That's great! I'm going to call Carlos and tell him the good news." I said.

After my phone call we decided to keep our day going, and headed out to do our shopping, or well window shopping really. We wanted to make a list of things we wanted for the day care and I wanted to see if I could find anything for the nursery for our new home.

Our first stop was Babies R Us. It seemed like we were walking around forever and it was hot in that store, so my coat was off not long after we walked in the door. Val had the pen and paper to make a list of stuff we liked and would need. We looked at everything from cribs, toys, bath stuff, clothes, and all things safety. The list seemed endless.

For some reason while we were walking around my spidy sense was going wild.

"Do either of you feel like we are being watched?" I asked

"People are probably looking at us because we are only sporting a pen and paper and not buying anything." Val said.

"You're probably right." I said.

We continued our trip when my phone rang.

"Yo" I said smiling.

"Babe, that's my line." I could hear Carlos smiling over the phone.

"How are you?" I asked as I found a glider and plopped down in it.

"I'm good. Are you and the girls having fun?" He asked.

"Yes, I didn't know we would need so much stuff." I said.

"When you ladies are done, could you ladies swing by here?" he asked.

"I'll talk with the girls, but I don't see it being a problem. I think we'll be leaving soon." I said.

"Ok, love you, Babe." he said.

"Love you too." I said and then he hung up. I really need to have a talk with that man about his phone manners.

I talked with the girls as we finished our trip and then headed for Rangeman to see what Carlos wanted.

**Unknown POV**

I saw her today. I finally found the perfect person. I followed her to a place called Rangeman. It was time to form a plan. I can't let her slip through my fingers, my timing has to be perfect. I have waited too long for this moment. I can't believe she was just looking and not buying anything. What luck that I was here the same time as her. She looked to be close to the end of her pregnancy. As I drove away from the building I started to form my plans, I felt excitement for the first time in months. Soon I would have everything I'd ever wanted.


	22. Chapter 22

**All that you know and love belong to J.E.**

**Huge thanks to Christi (Christibabe) for all of the amazing help!**

**Once again I want to say sorry for my untimely update, please forgive me. Keep the reviews coming I love each and every one. **

**Chapter 22**

**RPOV**

I decided to take everyone out to celebrate Mary Lou and Val joining the Rangeman team. I made reservations for the six of us at eight o'clock. It would be Val, Albert, Mary Lou, Lenny, Steph, and myself. I'd finished getting ready in the bathroom and walked into the bedroom to check on Steph's progress.

"Babe, are you almost ready to go?" I asked Stephanie.

"Almost. I just need to find something that doesn't make me look fat." She said.

"Babe, you're having twins, you're not fat. You look beautiful to me." I said, pulling a maternity dress out of the closet, then giving her a soft kiss on her lips.

She looked up and smiled, "I guess there's no hiding this baby bump so I may as well show it." She said.

The dress was a Caribbean blue wrap-a-round that came to her knees, and it was cut so there would be room for the dress to expand as the babies grew. She paired it with a pair of silver two inch heels, since she seemed off balance lately in the FMPs she favored.

"Ok, I'm ready. How do I look?" She said.

"You look beautiful! Now we need to go before we're late." I said as I guided her out the door.

We arrived at Giordano's a few minutes early. The maître de showed us to our table and the others joined us shortly.

While everyone was buzzing with excitement of the new jobs, and what their plans were with the daycare, I took the time to scan the area. The dining room was large with round tables of different sizes, with booths along the walls. Being a week night, not too many people were here, maybe seven other tables besides ours. When you walked in the door the maître de stand was to the left with a coat room behind it. To the right led to the bar, which was open so you could see the dining room. I automatically took in the appearance of the three average looking men and one woman at the bar. The restrooms were in the back left hand corner of the restaurant, and the doors to the kitchen were centered in the back wall of the dining room.

I noticed Steph seemed tense while we were looking over the menus. Shortly after our food arrived I noticed her looking around. She was trying to act as if everything was okay, but she seemed a bit edgy, as if her spidey sense was going off. I just couldn't see why. I wasn't the only one who noticed she didn't seem herself.

"Steph, is something wrong?" Val asked, looking at her with concern.

"Umm, no, I'm ok." Steph said.

I wasn't the only one who didn't believe that, because just as I was getting ready to say something, Mary Lou did, "I'm not buying it, Steph."

Stephanie looked at us, as if she was judging for herself our concern. She looked worried herself which had my protective instincts going into overdrive.

**SPOV**

I looked around the table, seeing the worried faces looking back at me. I guess I didn't do such a good job of hiding my uneasiness.

"Well...umm...I just feel like someone is watching us." I mumbled.

"Like earlier today?" Mary Lou asked.

"What do you mean, like earlier today?" Carlos asked.

"Well, when we were at the store looking for things we would need for the day care, Steph said she felt we were being watched." Val said.

"Babe, why didn't you say anything?" Carlos asked with concern.

"I thought it was nothing, that maybe my hormones have thrown my spidey sense off." I said, almost in tears.

"It's ok, Babe. We'll figure it out." Carlos said, bringing me close and giving me a kiss on my head.

He pulled out his cell and made a call. "We need backup," was all he said before hanging up. I'm guessing he called Rangeman.

**Tank's POV**

I was just getting ready to read for a bit when my phone rang. I pulled it out and checked to see who was calling. The minute I saw it was Ranger, I knew it wasn't good.

"Yo," I said.

"We need backup." Ranger said and then hung up.

I sent a text to Bobby, Lester, Woody, Cal, and Hal, to meet me in the garage in five minutes. I didn't know what we were walking into and I didn't want there to be any surprises with little girl there. I left my apartment and took the stairs down to the garage where the others were gathering.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked me.

"Not sure. Ranger called for backup." I told him.

"Well, let's get this show on the road." Lester said.

We piled inside two SUVs and got to the restaurant in record time. I sent a text to Ranger to let him know we were outside. He wanted us to check the perimeter for anything out of place and to send Bobby and Lester in, but to stay away from their table.

**Lester's POV **

Bobby and I walked into Giordano's and the maître de greeted us. I'd felt my phone vibrate the second we'd entered the restaurant,and I'd check it to see I had a text from Ranger telling us how he wanted to handle this.

"We'd like an order to go, please." I said to the maître de.

"Of course, we can help you with that. If you could go over to the bar area, they can take your order there." He said gesturing toward the bar.

"Thank you." I said.

Bobby and I walked over to the bar area and quickly placed our order. We scanned the area as we waited, but no one seemed out of place.

"See anything?" I asked Bobby.

"No, but if Steph senses something isn't right, then there has to be something we're missing." Bobby said.

He was right. We just couldn't see it. Damn this was frustrating.

**Bobby's POV**

I'd never known Stephanie to be wrong, and I didn't see it happening this time either. I had to be missing something, but what? To me, nothing looked out of the ordinary. There were guests, and the restaurant staff, but no one seemed to be paying undo attention to anything around them.

The staff seemed focused on doing their jobs and taking care of the customers, and the customers who were eating their meals and enjoying their night out. Either the person isn't here anymore, or they can blend in very well.

Ranger sent us a text saying when our food arrived, that would be the cue for everyone to leave. I knew that meant we were to cover Steph without letting anyone know that's what we were doing. No one wanted to take any chances of something happening to her or the babies.

I glanced over to their table and noticed Ranger was paying the check so they would be ready to go.

**RPOV**

"Babe, when we leave, act like you don't know Lester and Bobby." I told her.

"Carlos, it's probably nothing, just my hormones in over drive." She said.

"You and the babies are so important to me, I don't want to take any chances. I would rather play this safe then to be sorry later. I'm sure the guys would all agree with me." I told her, and it was the truth. The guys all loved her like a sister and it would kill them if anything happened to her.

I'd just finished telling the rest of the group what we were doing and to stay calm, when I noticed Bobby and Lester had received their order and were now paying for it. I stood and wrapped one arm around Stephanie's waist while getting the others in the group to move out ahead of us. As we moved past the bar area, Bobby and Lester fell in line behind us, ensuring Stephanie was protected.

Val asked if they could stay at Rangeman tonight, the kids were spending the night with her parents. Then Mary Lou asked the same questions. I guess to get a night out it's best to have the kids spend the night at the grandparent's house. I told them to give Hal and Cal their car keys and to hope in a SUV. I think they were on edge because Steph's spidey sense went off twice today and they wanted to make sure she was ok and see if they could help with finding what was going on.

Once we made it back to Rangeman I asked everyone to meet in a conference room on five.

"Tank, can we find room for Val, Albert, Mary Lou, and Lenny to stay here tonight?" I asked.

"Already done. We happen to have two empty apartments on four." Tank said.

I nodded in response to Tank.

"You ok, Babe?" I asked.

"I've had stalkers before, but they always made themselves known. I'm just nervous, I guess. Plus, we're not even sure I actually have one." She said.

"I'll keep you safe, I promise." I gave her a tender kiss.

We walked into the conference room and soon everyone else was joining us.

"Okay ladies, try to remember today when you were shopping, did anyone look out of place? Someone who may have looked like they were trying to fit in with the shoppers, but didn't really fit?" I asked.

"I wasn't really paying attention to what was happening around us." Mary Lou said, looking down at her folded hands in her lap.

"I wasn't either. I'm sorry." Val said.

"Don't worry ladies. Tank, see if Hector can get the security footage from the store, and see if the restaurant has any, so we can compare the people in both." I said. "Bobby and Lester did you see anything?"

"No, but I've never known Bomber to be wrong, so I think we just missed something, or this person blends well with their surroundings." Bobby said.

"Tank, how about outside?" I asked

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Tank said.

"Ok, why don't we all call it a night and in the morning we'll look at what Hector has for us." I suggested. Everyone nodded but didn't really move.

"Could we watch a movie together? And would it be possible for someone to pick up things from Mary Lou's and Val's since they'll be spending the night?" Stephanie asked.

I realized she was right, everyone just wanted to make sure Steph was ok and that was why no one moved. "That sounds great." I said, then I looked at our guests and said, "If you could make a list of what you'll need for the night I'll send some guys to get it for you."

They nodded and made out their lists.

Once they were done, we went in search of a movie we'd all enjoy.

**Unknown POV**

What luck I was having today. Here I am, stuck at work and unable to do any digging on her, and she walks right in. She looks even farther along than I'd thought earlier today. I need to know for sure though, I don't want to set my plan in motion too soon. Today, everything seems to be going my way. Nothing will stop me now from getting what I want. I just have to make sure I time everything out perfectly before I make myself known.


End file.
